Tuya en cuerpo y en alma
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: Estas enamorada. Pero te comprometen con un desconocido que no te simpatiza, pero que conforme para el tiempo vas conociendolo y ves que es la persona mas generosa y perfecta de todo el mundo. Conoce que pasara en esta historia...Lemmon 100% Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Tuya en Cuerpo y en alma**

Ohayo!!!!!!!! Pues les escribo mi ultima creación dedicada naturalmente al Naruhina *_* y pues solo espero que les guste y pues que continúen leyendo este fic. Ademas la historia no es mía es una pequeña adaptación de mi talento, de una telenovela que paso hacia muchos años en México. Ah se me olvidaba va a ver Lemmon (mucho ¬¬ con esta pareja)y pues espero que les guste ya que va a ser mi primera historia así (espero que me ayuden kudasai).

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.

Pensamientos _( )_

Cambio de lugar ************

(N/A): Nota de la Autora

Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )

(Etapa colonial)

En un lugar muy lejano llamado Konoha, se veía en el horizonte a un hombre cabalgando a gran velocidad a una hacienda de tres pisos con exquisita arquitectura barroca de ese tiempo, inigualables jardines, eso nadamas se podría ver desde ese lugar en el que venia aquel misterioso caballero, pero nada era comparado con aquel lugar. Al parar aquel misterioso hombre solo se pudo ver su hermoso cabello rubio con un sombrero de militar. En eso se vislumbro a una chica pelirosa fijándose por la ventana de aquella casa y solo se pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa de un parte a aquel forastero. El solo se quedo parado en seco, levantando su vista hacia esa casa y entro…

**************************************************************

En otro lugar, se apreciaba en unas ruinas de ese lugar a una pareja besándose tanto como su amor se lo permitía (N/A De esos que cuando los ves se te antojan probar ¬¬).Ella iba con un vestido tipo colonial (un hermoso vestido crema que tiene como parte inferior tres bombones con encaje blanco, con un corte en "v" no muy pronunciado, y una mangas largas igual que la parte inferior del vestido hasta su codo con un encaje realmente hermoso. Cualquiera que le viera diría que luce espectacularmente hermosa, aún mas con el cabello negro-azulado con dorsales con un pequeño moño igualmente crema al termino de estos y finalmente unos elegantes caireles.) y el hombre como cualquier militar al rango de teniente se veía el (un saco negro con bordes dorados como cualquier capitán y botones del mismo color cruzados, diversas medallas del valor, una pistola y una espada en sus caderas, pantalón negro y botas negras)

Chica1.- Ya me tengo que ir- dijo algo agitada por el beso. Pero fue interrumpida por uno mas apasionado que el anterior, acorralándola en una muralla.

Chico 1.- Hinata…te amo. Dijo entrecortadamente.

Hinata: Yo también te amo. Contesto dulcemente en un suspiro.

***************************************************************

En la misma de casa de un principio se encontraba un señor moribundo escribiendo su testamento.

Hombre1: Ya esta el escrito-paro por quejidos de un hombre que estaba acostado en una cama con finísimas sedas-además, Naruto tiene derecho, por favor don Minato, solo le falta un poco para estar con el creador y entregar cuentas. No me va a decir que en el último momento de vida no tuvo amor a su único hijo para dejarle sus pertenencias.

***************************************************************

Volvemos con los dos enamorados en las ruinas. La chica se separo forzadamente de aquel misterioso hombre para retirarse de aquel lugar con una sonrisa indescriptible en el rostro. Mientras su amado le daba un beso en el aire, viendo como ella se perdía en le horizonte.

Luego aquella chica fue corriendo a la iglesia para encontrarse con una sirvienta de su casa, rezo y se fue de ahí inmediatamente en camino para su casa.

***************************************************************

Mientras tanto aquel señor moribundo nombrado como Minato o mejor conocido como Yondaime en esa tierra, escribía su testamento además de que reconoció como hijo y heredero a un hombre de nombre Naruto Namizake.

En eso aquella pelirosa salió corriendo en dirección del susodicho heredero.

Chica: Naruto, por fin tu padre firmo, y lo reconoció como su hijo y heredero.

En eso aquel rubio se dio media vuelta y…

***************************************************************

Sirvienta: Su papá me va moler a palos niña, si se entera de esto que usted hizo- dijo temerosa aquella pobre mujer

Hinata: Si no dices nada nadie tiene que saberlo- le contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahhh-_suspiro-_ además esto nadie tiene porque durar mucho, en cuanto el teniente Uchiha hable con mi mamá ya no habrá falta para escondernos de los demás- dijo animadamente.

En eso se apareció un hombre de cabello castaño con un saco café e igualmente el chaleco, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de esa edad pantalón negro, su sombrero de copa y muy apuesto por cierto.

Hombre: Otra vez en la iglesia hermanita- dijo con sarcasmo.

Hinata: Pues…si-dijo temerosa.

Hombre: Que creyente, otra forma mas de desperdiciar tu tiempo- le dijo cínicamente.

Ella entro a su casa y no le hizo caso a su hermano, bueno para ser exactos primo aunque su padre lo adopto porque se quedo huérfano a la edad de 5 años.

Hinata: Padre ya regrese-dijo tímidamente a su padre de nombre Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi: ¿Por que tardaste tanto?- le dijo en forma seca.

Hinata: Es que en la iglesia había mucha gente para confesarse- le contesto.

Hiashi: Tu madre esta mal, por el momento esta descansando en su habitación (no dormían juntos sus padres, por la enfermedad altamente contagiosa de su madre), por favor no la molestes-dijo igualmente frío.

Ella se retiro y mientras su padre se quedo hablando con su hija menor.

Hiashi: Ojala alguien nos hiciera el milagro para que Hinata se casara, Hanabi. No se porque esa niña es tan caprichosa con lo que quiere, pero este mismo año se casa con alguien que tenga nuestro nivel económico y que cumpla con nuestras demandas (N/A: Hasta cree, tener todo el dinero que tienen los Hyuuga y que cumpla con sus demandas,que ya se dra en determinado tiempo, esta loco¬¬).

Hanabi: Papá yo creo que a la edad de Hinata ella quiere al príncipe azul que toda mujer busca con casarse-le dijo tranquilamente.

Hiashi: Todas buscan eso, así que como ya había dicho, este año se casa porque se casa-dijo de forma autoritaria.

Hanabi: Si padre, primero dios-le dijo la Hyyuga, para no seguir discutiendo el futuro de s hermana mayor.

***************************************************************

Mientras en otro lado se encontraba Neji, apostando todo el dinero que su padere le había dado para unas inversiones en eso se comento algo muy interesante.

Hombre1: Se dice que la familia Hyyuga anda pisando las calles de la amargura (N/A: Aquií significa que andan de mal en peor) ya que ya no cuentan con el suficiente dinero como para mantenerse y su sobrino nada mas apuesta en los casino y pierde importante dinero.

Hombre2: También se ha corrido la voz de que talvez su primogénita la doncella Hinata, estará comprometida con alguien que cumpla las demandas de su familia.

***************************************************************

En otro lugar se encontraba cierto rubio ya mencionado varias veces ¬¬ y en eso se ve su bien formado cuerpo, su cara de galán tipo sexi, piel bronceada, ojos azules como el océano que en cuanto los vieras te perderías en ellos y con una sonrisa y un carisma incomparable para cualquier persona.

Estaba recordando su niñez de maltratos y de golpes respecto a su padre (N/A: Aquí si fue maltratado por su padre). En ese preciso momento murió su padre dejándolo como legitimo heredero de la familia Nazamizake.

Todos se preguntaban de donde había venido aquel forastero, pero nadie sabía con claridad, nada mas se podía ver el profundo parecido de su padre Minato a aquel misterioso hombre.

Skuara la joven pelirosa hablaba de que el era un medico cirujano de la capital del país del fuego.

Mientras otro hombre decía que el era un hijo bastardo que había engendrado cunado tuvo una aventurilla con una india, entre otras cosas ofensivas para Naruto y su madre enferma Kushina. Pero el hombre no se esperaba que Naruto apareciera detrás de el y…

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí mi primer capitulo, si que me quedo largo, espero sus rewiews, ya que si nos tendría que dejar la esta historia sutilmente como las otras, pero tampoco la borraría. Nos vemos espero sus rewiews, si veo resultados les daré el segundo cap. Esta misma semana, hasta entonces Sayonara!!!!!!!!! 


	2. La primera vez que te vi

**Tuya en cuerpo y en alma **

Ohayo!!!!!! De nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios y pues a echarle todas las ganas del mundo para poder seguir bien los guiones de la telenovela (que están con fines de lucro para mi). Además pues quiero decirles que en las próximas escenas se vera muy emotivo y algo que les dejara o.O. Así que nos les quito su tiempo y lean la historia ¬¬ Ah se me olvidaba la mamá de Naruto no se sabe en donde esta y tampoco conoce su nombre, no que estaba enferma como había dicho en l capitulo anterior y que su nombre era Kushina…gomenasai. Es que no escribo muy bien, apneas soy una novata

**************************************************************

_Mientras otro hombre decía que el era un hijo bastardo que había engendrado cunado tuvo una aventurilla con una india, entre otras cosas ofensivas para Naruto y a su madre que nunca conoció. Pero el hombre no se esperaba que Naruto apareciera detrás de el y dijera…_

Naruto: Sí, mi madre era una pobre mujer que el hombre ese que acaba de morir tomo a la fuerza.- dijo con resentimiento.

Sakura: ¿Vive?- preguntó la pelirosa.

Naruto: No se, supongo que no- dijo con resignación, mientras subía las escaleras de aquella casa.

Sakura: Perdóneme, todavía no le he dado el pésame por la muerte de su señor padre-dijo afligida.

Naruto: Le agradezco la atención, pero…-se quedo callado-no puedo sentir pena por alguien que me trajo al mundo de la misma manera que alguien se hecha un vaso de agua ardiente.-dijo con odio- No soy hipócrita señorita Sakura (N/A: de donde, mejor me callo, pero es malvada, Inner: deja de adelantar cosas, yo: perdón u_u) y es bueno que lo sepa usted y todos los demás, con permiso- dijo secamente y se marcho dejando a los hombres y a la mujer de aquella habitación, muy consternados.

**************************************************************

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas precisos en el pueblo se encontraba el teniente Uchiha buscando a una mujer, hasta que la vio y se le aproximo corriendo pero con elegancia xD con una sonrisa imborrable.

**************************************************************

Mientras tanto la joven Hinata, fue al cuarto de su madre enferma y se le acerco, viéndola acostada tristemente en su cama dándole un abrazo. A ella no le importaba lo de "la enfermedad altamente contagiosa" y no sabía ¿por qué? Su papá si, se le acerco a su madre.

Hinata: ¿Cómo amaneció hoy, madre?- le dijo a la señora a la cual estaba abrazando de nombre Hana (lo vi en otro fic, perdón por robar la idea pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre).

Hana: Mejor hija, gracias- respondió cansadamente.-¿cómo va todo?- pregunto.

Hinata: Mal madre, la situación para todos, en especial para nosotros se esta poniendo muy fea, el país esta dividido y se acercan tiempo difíciles, tanto como para dar inicio a la guerra- dijo tristemente. A lo que su madre le contesto.

Hana: Por eso me gustaría que pensaras seriamente en tomar marido-dijo afligida y a la vez preocupada.

Hinata (feliz): Si mamá- beso su mano- le prometo que para este año, sin falta me caso- se despidió con un beso y se retiro Al salir se encuentra con la sirvienta y también amiga (con la que se aproximó el capitán Uchiha) y le dio un recado.

Sirvienta: (en secreto): El señor Sasuke la espera en el Kiosco-dijo.

Hinata: ¿Ahorita?-dijo incrédula.

Sirvienta: Si, dice que quiere hablar con usted- ante esto ella solo le dio un _"gracias" _y se retiro directo al lugar que le habían dicho.

**************************************************************

Al llegar Hinata, al lugar acordado ve al hombre que le quita sus suspiros que mientras se acercaba el la agarro de la cintura, la acerco a el y le dio un beso (que se antojan, enserio ¬_¬) tan romántico como en las películas de amor y muy pasional, después le dijo.

Hinata: ¿Alguna nueva noticia?- pregunto.

Sasuke: En la tarde me informaron que tengo que ir al país de Suna-dijo entrecortadamente.

Hinata: y no sabes ¿para qué?-dijo entrecortadamente.

Sasuke: Ya sabes que no dicen nada, por eso tenemos que esperar para nuestro amor- dijo tristemente.- Además no me dijeron durante cuanto tiempo.

Hinata: Y crees que vaya a estallar la guerra?-dijo temerosa a lo cual solo respondieron "problamente"- Pero y si antes de que te vayas hablas con mi padre, porque me han dicho durante toda la semana que me tengo que casar y temo que me comprometan con alguien mas- dijo preocupada.

Sasuke: Si mi cielo, pero dudo que tu familia acepte a un simple teniente sin fortuna(N/A: si y mas por la situación que están pasando, como dicen buscan a alguien con fortuna)-dijo preocupado y a la vez serio.

Hinata: pero ¿Por qué no?- dijo entrecortadamente- si mi padre ubiera querido imponerme un esposo ya lo habría hecho, el me quiere estoy segura que me va a permitir escoger-dijo con amor.

Sasuke: Porque, confía en que tu te vas a decidir por alguien de tu clase-dijo severamente a lo cual dio un suspiro. Y ella viendo eso se sentó en una banca del kiosco.

Hinata: No me amas entonces-dijo tristemente, a lo cual el solo se sentó a su lado y le tomo las manos y le dijo lo siguiente – Por favor, sabes muy bien que no hay nada en el mundo que no deseara mas, por favor nunca dudes de mi amor jamás- le dijo y le dio un beso.

Hinata: Quiero que nos casemos Sasuke por favor…-apunto del llanto.

**************************************************************

Y en la casa de Hinata.

Hiashi: Te gastaste $300 pesos en el juego (que en ese tiempo era mucho ¬_¬) mira nada mas y como crees que vamos a hacer para pagarlo.- dijo autoritariamente.

Persona: Tengo una sema para pagarlo-dijo temerosamente.

Hiashi: Neji, sabes perfectamente que estamos al borde de la ruina y tu sigues despilfarrando dinero como si nada, no Neji esta vez no te voy a ayudar y arréglatelas como puedas.-dijo- ah se me olvidaba hazte el favor de bañarte el día de hoy, sabes que aborrecemos verte así de sucio.-dijo mientras se iba.

**************************************************************

Mientras en otro lado, se encontraba Naruto con su gran amigo Rock Lee, viendo todo el capital de su herencia, las 2 haciendas que tiene, etc. En eso se dieron cuenta de algo turbio de Daisuke.

Lee: Parece que hay algo turbio con los impuestos de la Hacienda  
"El Kyyubi".

Naruto: Parece que Daisuke hizo su "agosto" y se aprovecho de la enfermedad de Minato.

Hablaban de mas cosas, como del porque teniendo tanto dinero Yondaime no amueblo su casa ya que son muebles demasiado viejos. Otra con la muerte de su otra familia por una epidemia del cólera (N/A: Suena imposible pero si, Minato tenía otra familia ¬_¬). Otra en la cual, antes Naruto era pobre y rentaba un pequeño depártamento del cual debía dinero, pero gracias a la herencia de su papá, ya era uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo "El país del Fuego". Y la más importante, Naruto no creía que el dinero era todo, sino que el amor de formar una familia con 2 hijos alegres y con buena salud y una mujer delicada, tímida, hermosa y que le haga compañía durante toda su vida, hasta el último soplo de su vida. (que romántico ¿no? *_*, las votaciones se abren ahora mismo).

Naruto: Si eso es lo que voy a hacer.- dijo muy pensativo.

**************************************************************

Mientras Hinata y Neji, paseaban por el parque.

Hinata: Pero yo creía que el problema de nosotros era por la cosecha-dijo pensativa.

Neji: Ay hermanita, nosotros estamos en ruina-dijo burlándose de la inocencia de su "hermana".

Hinata: ¿En la ruina? – pregunto- que significa eso exactamente.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Naruto con Lee hablando de la ropa que llevaba.

Lee: Creo que sería mejor cambiar tu ropa, no crees Naruto- dijo viendo con un pantalón de esos que llevan en el viejo oeste café (es que no se como describirlo muy bien que digamos xD), llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha blanco, paliacate y encima llevaba a un corongo (sarape).- como ropa de Francia o elegante.

Naruto: Yo creo que la ropa no hace al hombre-dijo serio o.O(N/A: Que bueno que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza, el es un hombre sencillamente perfecto)

Lee: Uhh…pero como ayuda para que te den como referencia, para ser tomado como candidato para las mujeres de alta sociedad. Como esa por ejemplo, y señalo a Hinata (N/a: Al fin se encontraron, que padre).

Música de escena: Amor real de Sin Bandera.

Y en eso Naruto se da la vuelta para ver a la mujer que le señalaron y se quedo impresionado con su belleza (con un vestido igual que el otro pero en color rosa un hermoso vestido rosa que tiene como parte inferior tres bombones con encaje blanco, con un corte en "v" no muy pronunciado e igualmente con encaje finísimo blanco y rosa, y una mangas largas igual que la parte inferior del vestido hasta su codo con un encaje realmente hermoso, con el cabello negro-azulado con una media cola con torciditos, con un pequeño moño igualmente rosa al termino de estos y finalmente unos elegantes caireles desde el termino de los torcidos y dos pequeños mechones escapados en su cara). Una sonrisa hermosísima, un buen cuerpo con una diminuta cintura, buen porte, se le veían en sus ojos felicidad pero que estaba acompañada por un hombre, muy quisquilloso.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió de ella fue su gran dulzura y amabilidad a un niño que se callo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Eso no lo hace cualquier persona de su posición como se veía por sus ropas. Pero lo que mas lo asombro, fue que aquella persona que observaba, se daba la vuelta y entonces…

______________________________________________________________________

Gracias por sus comentarios me animaron a terminar el 2do. Capitulo de mi historia o fic, espero recibir que tal les pareció el capitulo y saber si les gusto o no?, me despido y pues le actualizare tanto como sus rewiews me den ánimos xD. Ah y quiero agradecerles a:

ETOLPLOW-KUN: Pues gracias que le veas un futuro, yo pensaba que no ¬_ ¬ pero eso me animo y pues qui me ves continuándole, gracias.

**Heero Kusanag**i: Pues qui te dejo la continuación y espero que sigas con el fic.

**yamato18****:** No se cual novela crees, pero me anima mucho y si es cierto es muy difícil, aun que ya la vi pero se me hace muy difícil los guiones, describir cosas, etc. Pero le voy a echar muchas ganas y espero cumplir con tus requisitos xD ñ_ñ.

**Denishitaz****:** Ohayo!!!! Ya te había escribido en una de tus historias o en dos? o_O no importa si es Naruhina pero primero es Sasuhina (Puse a Sasuke como el amor de Hinata, porque a mi en lo personal no me gusta el KibaHina, y perdón si estoy ofendiendo a alguien). Pero por otro lado, tan predecible es mi fic, como para saber que Hinata y Naruto se van a casar *_* y eso y mas les espera.

**Myri Weasley28****:** Pues no te hago esperar mas y ya te deje mi otro capitulo, espero que les haga quedado la duda sobre que paso cuando Hinata miro hacia nuestro rubio (_es sorpresa_).

**Isakaru****:** Si no te preocupes, como ya le dije a Denishitaz es Naruhina y bueno la idea de la telenovela fue porque me gusto mucho cuando tenia no se, pero menos que 10 años ¬_¬. Y pues si le atinaste si es esa telenovela y tengo la misma opinión que tu fue indudablemente "Hermosa" ñ_ñ. Nos vemos y espero que sigas con la trama sayonara!!!.

Y este fic, fue dedicado a los primeros seis rewiews que leí, espero que se incremente la lista xD, y si no es mucho pedir, podrían hacerme un poco d propaganda, es q no se como hacerlo ¬_¬ (Inner/ si es cierto, es un fracaso, mientras Anju-sama va a una esquina del rincón mas oscuro de su cuarto, mientras se enrolla de forma fetal chapándose el dedo). Nos vemos mientras paso mi trauma Sayonara, hasta el próximo capitulo y quiero q me animen, a continuarlo.


	3. Conociendo quien es ella

**Tuya en cuerpo y en alma**

Hola! De nuevo les doy el 3er capitulo de este hermoso fic, y pues si me cacharon, era esa novela, pero no todo va a ser igual jajaja xD. Y pues espero que les siga gustando para continuar, ahora si sus rewiews me dieron muchos ánimos para continuarlo. Bueno no les quito el tiempo y continúen leyendo. Y perdón por no subir el capitulo antes, es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y por eso no me dio tiempo.

Nota: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y este fin es con fines de lucro ¬_¬.

______________________________________________________________________

_Pero lo que mas le sorprendió de ella fue su gran dulzura y amabilidad a un niño que se callo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Eso no lo hace cualquier persona de su posición como se veía por sus ropas. Pero lo que mas lo asombro, fue que aquella persona que observaba, se daba la vuelta y entonces…_

Ella volteo a verlo, con esa mirada que era inconfundible "perlada y tierna" pensó en ese momento el rubio, hasta que ella se fue con un hombre quisquilloso y se la llevo a la fuerza.

Lee: ¿No te gustaría ella como esposa?-dijo sarcásticamente a Naruto.

Naruto: Sí, pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo reaccionaria al saber que soy un bastardo, hijo de una campesina ignorante.- dijo ¿triste?

Lee: No creo, además porque ayudo a ese pobre niño, ¿a lo mejor no le importan las diferencias sociales?-dijo mirando a Naruto-Oye, esa no es la casa de Daisuke el agente de tu padre.

Naruto: eh?-dijo mientras seguía con la vista a aquella misteriosa joven.-el número corresponde.- respondió aun embobado.

************************************************************

Mientras tanto, Hinata se fue con una sirvienta a casa de una muy buena amiga. Dejando a Neji, para que fuera con Daisuke (que era un hombre ya feo, despreciable y viejo como se hacia notar),

Daisuke: Que bueno verlo por aquí señor Neji.- dijo con tono animoso- vino ¿por qué ya me va a pagar lo que me debe?

Neji: No, necesito que me prestes dinero.- dijo preocupado.

Daisuke: Yo encantado de prestárselo, pero ya me debe mucho dinero.- dijo serio.

Neji: ¿A caso dudas de mi "honorabilidad"?.- dijo acentuando la ultima palabra.¿Crees que no te voy a pagar?.

************************************************************

Lee: Entonces te espero en la casa de tu padre.

Naruto: Nada mas le pido a este hombre los intereses de mi padre y voy para ya.- dijo entrando a donde recién había entrado Neji.

Neji: Ya subiste los intereses viejo usurero.-dijo sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto entraba Naruto, vestido como lo describí en el capitulo anterior.

Daisuke: Eh?, no molestes, no ves que estoy ocupado.- refiriéndose a Naruto.

Naruto: Daisuke Takasashi?.- dijo serio el rubio.

Daisuke: Te dije que estoy ocupado, vete y haber si mañana te recibo.-Pero Naruto no se movía de donde estaba (en la puerta de aquel despacho).

Neji: Eres sordo o tonto, no ves que me esta atendiendo a mi.-dijo molesto el castaño.

Naruto: Me espero.- le respondió serio.

Mientras Neji, firmaba el papel de "pagare" por el dinero que le había prestado el usurero. Cuando tuvo el dinero en sus manos, se fue y miro de arriba para abajo a Naruto y solo pudo hacer una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. Dejando solos al rubio y a Daisuke.

Daisuke: Que no te han enseñado a respetar a los que no son tus iguales (de clase)?- dijo molesto.

Naruto: ¿Con qué dinero ejerces la usura?, ¿Con el tuyo o con el dinero de mi padre?-contesto molesto.

Daisuke: ¿Tu padre?.- dijo confundido.

Naruto: Soy Naruto Namizake y vengo a ver las cuentas del ganado de "El Kyyubi".-dijo serio.

************************************************************

Mientras en otro lado, se encontraba a Hinata visitando a su mejor amiga Temari.

Sirvienta: Buenos días señorita Hinata, ¿busca a la señora Temari?.- dijo legre aquella muchacha.

Hinata: Sí, gracias vine a visitarla. Pero no le avise, yo voy con ella.-dijo alegre. Pero caminando por los pasillo se encontró el esposo de su amiga, Shikamaru (un hombre un poco mayor que Temari) y solo se saludaron ya que el tenía un asunto que ver.

Temari: ¡Hola! Hinata, ¿Cómo estas?.- dijo alegre.

Hinata: ¡Hola!, estoy bien gracias por preguntar.- dijo igual que su amiga.

Temari: ¡Que bueno! y que cuentas?.- dijo curiosa.

Hinata (con cara de tristeza): Sasuke se fue.- solo pudo decir eso, mientras su amiga la veía triste.

************************************************************

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Daisuke: Pues aquí me tiene para servirle.- mientras el viejo le ofrecía una copa de coñac.

Naruto: Tengo entendido que usted desde hacia 5 años se encarga de vender el ganado del "Kyyubi".- dijo seriamente a lo cual el viejo le contento un _"así es_".- quien contrata el transporte, cobra el dinero de las ventas y lo deposita en el banco de la ciudad del Fuego, solo que revisando los libros de cuentas, me di cuenta que algunos compradores han dado cifras menores que las acordadas y otros todavía nos deben.- dijo seriamente mientras tomaba su copa de coñac.

Daisuke: Si, pero todo es muy difícil señor Naruto, estoy sujeto muchos imprevistos de repente el cliente no quiere cumplir con lo pactado o sencillamente se reusa a respetar el trato, pretextando cientos de razones.- dijo temeroso.

Naruto: Podría yo ir a visitar a esos clientes.- dio con desconfianza.

Daisuke: No, no, no, ya tengo preparado un viaje al país de la niebla, porque el señor Minamoto, ya junto el dinero que nos debía en este preciso momento.- dijo nervioso.- Adémas no quiero que piense mal de mi señor Namizake, lo que presencio hace un momento pues… ya ve como son estos jóvenes de sociedad, les gusta apostar en el juego y cuando no tienen para pagar, pues…- fue interrumpido.

Naruto: Usted les presta.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Daisuke: Si, pero con un módico interés.- dijo maliciosamente.- este joven por ejemplo Neji Hyyuga es un mal jugador, es sobrino del gran señor Hiashi Hyyuga, solo que la familia esta al borde de la ruina.

Naruto: Lo vi en la calle con una joven… bonita, con facciones delicadas.- dijo ilusionado.- ¿Es su esposa?- le pregunto temeroso.

Daisuke: El señor Neji, no es casado…talvez sea su hermana la señorita Hinata…muy hermosa por cierto…criada con esmero, también ella es soltera me parece que ninguno de los caballeros que la ha pretendido ha sido de su agrado, y menos ahora ya que talvez nadie le pueda dar algo que se merezca de acuerdo a su posición.- diciendo esto mientras Naruto le prestaba toda su atención.

************************************************************

Mientras Hinata, se despedía de su amiga después de un gran favor que le había pedido _"Que Temari recibiera las cartas de Sasuke y que alguien se la llevara a su casa" _después de mucho hablar de un nuevo pretendiente porque su familia no lo iba a aceptar, otra de el porque Sasuke no ha hablado con sus papas, y la menos importante la situación económica de los Hyyuga ya que su esposo Shikamaru es un alto influyente en Konoha. Y al fin de cuents Hinata se iba feliz de poder recibir cartas del ¿amor de su vida? (eso se los dejo a cuestiones de ustedes lectores)

************************************************************

Y volvemos con nuestro amado rubio, ya que estaba viendo las condiciones de su hacienda "El Kyyubi" con su fiel amigo Lee.

Lee: ¿Qué averiguaste con Daisuke Takasashi?- pregunto el joven.

Naruto: Creo que agarro el dinero de las ventas del ganado y presto el dinero a altos intereses.- dijo burlonamente.

Lee: Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- dijo curioso.

Naruto: Te acuerdas del tipo del cabello largo que acompañaba a la muchacha, fue a ver a Daisuke y le pidió dinero prestado y cuando entre lo estaba acusando de usurero.- dijo burlonamente.

Lee: Y la muchacha ¿es su esposa?-dijo curioso.

Naruto: No, es su hermana, solo de palabra ya que su padre Hiashi Hyuuga adopto a Neji Hyyuga cuando quedo huérfano.- dijo recordando las palabras de aquel viejo.

Lee: Y su hermana" ¿será indisciplinada al igual que el?.- dijo bromeando.

Naruto: No, no lo se y es soltera y con muy pocas probabilidades de casarse ya que su familia esta un paso a la quiebra.- dijo ¿emocionado?

Lee: Vaya, creía que la muchacha no te interesaba.- dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto: Fue el usurero quien soltó la lengua, dice que ha tenido muchos pretendientes pero que ninguno le ha gustado.

Lee: Talvez no eran lo suficientemente ricos ¿Quieres probar suerte?.- le dijo curioso. Mientras Naruto solo se quedaba pensando en la ojiperla.

************************************************************

En otro lado.

Hinata: Padre, es cierto ¿qué estamos al borde de la ruina?.- pregunto.

Hiashi: ya lo sabias no?.- dijo indiferente.

Hinata: Sí, pero pensé que las tierras no daban como antes, pero…- fue cortada por su padre.

Hiashi: Pues la situación empeoro tanto que tuve que hipotecar la hacienda "Byakugan" y si la cosecha no es buena ni siquiera tendremos el dinero de cubrir las deudas.- dijo serio.

Hinata: y ¿Entonces?.- dijo temerosa.

Hiashi: Pues te recomiendo que dejes de pensar en le príncipe azul y aceptes las proposiciones de tus pretendientes que tienen el dinero suficiente de salvarnos de la miseria y de la deshonra.- dijo enojado.

Mientras se hacia de noche y Matilde pensaba en las palabras de su amado _"Nunca dudes de mi amor Hinata, nunca" _mientras entraba Hanabi a su habitación.

Hanabi: Hermana, porque no haces caso de la proposición de papá y te casas.- dijo seria.

Hinata: Es que yo quiero casarme enamorada. Dijo ilusionada.

Hanabi: El amor viene después, con el trato, con los hijos… mientras fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor.

Hinata: No, viene antes.- dijo ilusionada.

Hanabi: Ah hermana, es mejor que te empieces a fijar en alguien, antes de que nuestro padre escoja alguien para ti.- dijo preocupada.

************************************************************

Mientras sus padres platicaban del futuro de Hinata:

Sobre, si se debería casar por amor, por su situación económica, que Hana la consiente mucho, etc. Que solo llevan a discusiones, pero que siempre terminaba con una reconciliación entre Hana y Hiashi con un pequeño beso antes de dormir y esperar a que amaneciera

************************************************************

Al día siguiente, Naruto peleaba contraOrochimaru, una persona al cual le pagaba por el patrullaje del "Kyyubi" y se suponía que no debía de hacer así. Así que desde ese preciso momento lo despidió de su labor y pues el mismo decidió protegerse con sus peones, ya que aunque no conocían mucho a Naruto ya le tenían mucho cariño.

Cuando se ibaOrochimaru, hablo con el capataz de la hacienda el "Kyyubi".

Orochimaru: Mira nada mas, vamos a dejar que pase un tiempo y luego te juntas a los muchachos y le damos un buen susto al medico.- dijo soberbiamente.

Capataz: Si, no se preocupe.- mientras le daba la mano y serraban su mano en simbolo de unión.

Mientras tanto Naruto, llamaba a su capataz.

Naruto: Quiero que redobles la seguridad en los cultivos y en le ganado.- dijo serio.

Capataz: Para mi que se equivoco con decirle al licenciado que quitara la tropa.- dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto: Kabuto, cuando necesite de tu opinión te la pediré, ahora por lo mientras ponte a hacer algo que para eso te pago.-le dijo

************************************************************

Mientras tanto, pasado lo ocurrido, pasaron 3 meses para Konoha y déjenme decirles que Naruto y Hinata ya están mas cerca de conocerse, les prometo que para el próximo capitulo va a ver un acercamiento con ellos, espero les ya gustado el capitulo y recompense un poco los días pasados aunque no lo creo xD.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Y gracias por todos sus comentarios me hicieron feliz  y pues continúen opinando, ojala siempre continúen con al historia, adiós Sayoanra!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Bailando contigo

**Tuya en cuerpo y en alma**

Hola!!!! Gomenasai por el retraso es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo. Se que algunos de ustedes me quieren matar como mis amigas Uzu y Kamely ¬_¬* q me pedían q ya lo subiera y pues lo hice xD. También para mis amigos de mns.

Espero q me disculpen por el retraso y no les quito mas tiempo, lean el siguiente capitulo n_n

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.

Pensamientos _( )_

Cambio de lugar ************

(N/A): Nota de la Autora

Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, pasado lo ocurrido, pasaron 3 meses para Konoha.

En el pueblo, ya había llegado los rumores del hacendado mas adinerado de todo el país del Fuego. Y eso no paso inadvertido para Hiashi Hyyuga.

En la casa Hyuuga, para ser mas exactos en su despacho…

Neji: mmm…mmm.. mire tío con que me encontré en el periódico.- le dijo contento a su tío, y se lo dio para que leyera el periódico.

Hiashi: Hay Neji, haber en donde me dijiste…- cuando lo leyó se quedo petrificado.- **"El hacendado mas rico de todo el país del fuego"** haber que dice.- leyó.- con que Namizake Naruto… el heredo toda la herencia de Minato Namizake, todas sus tierras, dinero, joyas… y que pasa con el?.- le pregunto a su sobrino

Neji: Mire tío, si se da cuenta el es joven, apuesto, buen mozo, y con mucho dinero. Esta es la oportunidad que estamos buscando, y es un excelente pretendiente no cree?.- le dijo animado.

Hiashi: Si lo creo…-dijo serio como siempre xD

Neji: Entonces que esperamos tío, podemos comprometer a Namizake con mi primita, además creo que si va a ser de su gusto y el nos puede salvar de la bancarrota. Sólo bastara con que Hinata se lo pida que nos ayude y ya, se acaban nuestros problemas.- le dijo animado

Hiashi: Pero como le hacemos, tu sabes que Hinata no quiere nada con nadie.- le dijo decepcionado

Neji: Talvez no, si lo conociera y el también de alguna forma…-dijo serio

Hiashi: Talvez si se pueden conocer…por medio de una pequeña velada que vamos a dar en nuestra casa.-dijo sonriente.

Neji: Empiezo a enviar invitaciones…- se despidió de su tío y se fue de aquel despacho en el que se encontraba…

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata, Entro apresuradamente una joven de cabello castaño.

Hanabi: ¡Hinata!, ya te dijo papá que el viernes vamos a ofrecer una velada.- dijo contenta la menor de los Hyyugas

Hinata:¿Una velada? Entonces no es cierto que estamos tan mal de dinero.- dijo esperanzada la peliazul.

Hanabi: Bueno sí, si andamos mal pero…. Bueno será una recepción sencilla, con unos cuantos invitados.- dijo nerviosa

Hinata: Sí entre ellos algún soltero con el que quieran casarme.- dijo triste.

Hanabi: No …como crees hermana.- dijo nerviosa.

Hinata: Hermana no sabes mentir, y ahora quien va a ser, los Yagami, los Ishida o quien? Por que si tiene como intención ese propósito de casarme, no hagan nada.- dijo seria.

Hanabi.- Pero hermana, ¿te quieres quedar soltera, de monja o de que?.- dijo frustrada.

Hinta: Lo único que quiero, es que se me permita, escoger marido como lo ha dicho mi mamá.- le respondió.

Hanabi: Esta bien hazlo, pero no hay mucho de donde escoger he hermanita.- le contesto y se fue.

Hinata se quedo pensando en un teniente que ya conocemos.

______________________________________________________________________

Señor: El señor, Namizake Naruto.- le pregunto a un joven rubio que salía de una casa. Acompañado por otro señor

Naruto: Si, soy yo.- le contesto

Señor: Le traigo una invitación.- dicho esto se lo dio a Naruto y se fue.

Señor2: ¿De quién es?- le dijo animado el sujeto.

Naruto: La familia Hyyuga, le invitan a una velada el próximo Viernes en su humilde casa, Lee (N/a: Antes así se decía con recados cortos, xD).- leyó el rubio.

Lee: De seguro es de aquella muchacha que vimos en la plaza.- dijo.- y ¿Vas a ir?.- le pregunto.

Naruto: Porque no.- le dijo a su acompañante.

Lee: Mandate a hacer un traje entonces, jejeje. Ya que Naruto iba vestido igual que el primer día en que empezó el fic xD

Mientras llegaba con Davis, para ver lo de las deudas… y vio muchas cuentas mal.

Lee: Cálculo que la diferencia es alrededor de los $10,000 (N/A: Créanme es mucho dinero O.O para ese tiempo)

Davis: Por favor señor Namizake tenga piedad de mi, tengo mujer, hijos…- le dijo frustrado, en eso lo interrumpió Naruto.

Naruto: Lo siento, devuelve lo robado o se va a la cárcel.- le dijo serio

Davis. Por supuesto que le devolveré hasta el último centavo, solo que en estos momentos no tengo esa cantidad de dinero. Ya que le preste una suma muy importante al señor Neji Hyyuga.- le dijo con miedo

Naruto: No me interesa.- le dijo fríamente

Davis: De verdad, hasta me entrego las escrituras de la casa de su padre como garantía (N/a:si, se los dio por las apuestas ¬_¬*, pero luego se los explicare).

Naruto: Esta bien…las acepto.- le dijo serio.- Acepto que me pague con esas escrituras.

Y Davis se quedo estatico (N/A Se lo tiene bien merecido Inner: cállate ya, no ves que quieren ver lo que va a pasar, yo: lo siento u_u)Ya que el dinero que le debía valía mas que unas simples escrituras, y n era normal que le pidiera esas escrituras por el dinero que le debía.

**______________________________________________________________________**

Mientras tanto, a Hinata le llegaba una carta de su amado Sasuke.

Sirvienta: ¡¡¡Nina Hinata!!!, ¡¡¡Niña Hinata!!!- le gritaba

Hinata: ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?.- le pregunto.

Tomoyo: Hoy, en la casa de la señora Temari, le llego esta carta del Teniente.- le dijo al oído.

Hinata, emocionada abrió la carta.

Hinata: Querida Matilde…- y de pronto cambio su cara a una de felicidad.- Sasuke vuelve Tomoyo, la próxima semana ya estará aquí y abrazo a Tomoyo y se dispuso a ir a tomar algo con Temari, para contarle la notica.

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto:

Cuando, le dieron las escrituras, Naruto se retiro con su fiel amigo Lee, para dirigirse a la sastrería.

Lee: Me puedes decir que tienes en mente.- le dijo divertido

Naruto: Me interesa saber, que estarán dispuestos a hacer unos aristócratas sin dinero, con tal de recuperar su casa – dijo sarcásticamente

Lee: Y ¿no tendrá algo que ver la hermosa hija del hacendero?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Naruto: No íbamos con el sastre a encargar algunos trajes.- le cambio el tema hábilmente el rubio. A lo que solo Lee, solo respondió con una risita.

______________________________________________________________________

Con Hinata y Neji Hyyuga.

Hinata: ¿Ya te dijo mi papá de la velada?.- le pregunto a su primo mientras estaba en su jardín.

Neji: Si.- dijo entusiasmado (N/A: Me cambiaron a Neji O.O)

Hinata: Entonces, ahora quien es el caballero que me quiere presentar?.- le dijo.- Que no puede entender que no quiero a ninguno de sus candidatos.

Neji: ¿Por qué no?.- le dijo curiosamente.

Hinata: Porque..no, quiero que la decisión sea solo mía.- dijo dudosa.

Neji: Ah ya la tomaste, porque hace algún tiempo alguien me dijo que te vio acompañada de un apuesto oficial del ejercito.- le dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿Es verdad?.- A lo que Hinata se quedo callada.- respóndeme primita.

Hinata: Sí, y la próxima semana, va a venir a hablar con mi papá.- dijo segura de si misma.

Neji: Ah que bien ¿y tu enamorado como se llama?.- le pregunto.

Hinata: Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke *.*.- le dijo ilusionada

Neji: Uchiha Sasuke…Uchiha, no me suena el apellido no es de aquí verdad?

Hinata: No, es del Imperio del Trueno.- le respondió.

Neji: Y ¿Qué propiedades tiene primita?.- y se quedo callada.- Es pobre…

Hinata: No, tiene una finca que le heredaron sus padres…

Neji: Y ¿Qué mas?.- le pregunto.

Hinata: No lo se…

Neji: Pues si es así, no te hagas ilusiones, mi tío Hiashi no te va a dejar ser feliz..- Dicho esto se fue, no sin antes prometerle a su prima que no diría nada a nadie y sobre todo su primo.

En eso se acordó Hinata, de lo que le había dicho su madre una noche.

_Flash Back_

_Hinata: Madre, hace unos días me dijo que tengo que casarme.- le pregunto a su único apoyo en esa familia, claro a excepción de su hermana._

_Hana: No es necesariamente que te cases, solo que tu padre y yo pensamos que ya es tiempo de que te cases.- le contesto_

_Hinata: Y tienen toda la razón, solo que me gustaría saber, si yo me fijara en un hombre que no es de nuestra clase?.- le dijo dudosa mientras agachaba la cabeza._

_Hana: ¿Qué me quieres decir?- le pregunto mientras le alzaba la cara_

_Hinata: Si no me fijara en un terrateniente, dueño de fabrica…si no en una persona sencilla pero inteligente, bueno, honrado, con cierta posición por supuesto pero no rico ¿Se opondría usted?.- le pregunto._

_Hana: ¿A qué viene eso Hinata?.- le dijo_

_Hinata: Nada, es solo una simple pegunta.- le contesto._

_Hana. Claro que aprecio a la gente honrada y trabajadora…pero tu no debes poner tus ojos en alguien por debajo de tu posición.- le contesto amablemente_

_Hinata: Claro que lo se, yo también busco a alguien educado, que me trate como corresponde, pero no necesariamente con dinero.- le dijo ilusionada._

_Hana: Desgraciadamente la gente con buena educación, se encuentran entre la gente que tienen buena posición económica. Entre los pobres hay sus excepciones pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar._

_Hinata: Yo pienso que… En ese momento fue interrumpida por su padre, ya que Hana, tenía que cenar_

_Fin de flash Back_

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en la noche…

Naruto y Lee, llegaban a un bar de ricos xD suena chistoso. Pero ahí se encontraba cierto castaño.

Neji cuando vió entrar a los susodichos.

Neji: Pense que este era un lugar exclusivo, pero dejan entrar a cualquier gentuza, tu (dij señalando a Naruto) sabes de que hablo. En ese entonces, no reconoció a Namizake Naruto. Cuando alguien le dijo quien era, no dudo en saludarlo y pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, es que como lo había visto fachoso con el usurero la otra vez…

Neji: Lo siento disculpe, no se me ocurrió que la gente como usted le gusta la comodidad, en lugar de trajes como estos- dijo dirigiéndose a la ropa que el llevaba.- Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Neji Hyyuga, para servirles.

Naruto: Ya lo se, el usurero (Davis) me habló de usted.- dijo serio.

Neji: Que puedo hacer para que olvide el incidente de hace rato señor Namizake, permítame invitarle sus copas.- dijo amablemente.

Naruto: Solo si trae dinero para pagar?.- le dijo en tono de burla, por lo que solo el castaño se quedo paralizado, ya que era verdad lo que decía. No traía mucho dinero, solo lo necesario para algunas cosas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya en la madrugada con nuestro querido rubio, hablando con un señor muy bondadoso que trabaja en su hacienda.

Señor: Todos conocen a la familia Hyyuga, el señor Hiashi es serio y distante por la enfermedad de su esposa, la señora Hana su mujer es muy buena gente y ayuda en lo que puede a la demás gente y esta enferma de una enfermedad del corazón.

Lee: Y ¿sus hijos?- le cuestiono.

Señor: La señorita Hinata es muy buena y muy decente, su hija Hanabi es una niña igual que su hermana solo que es mas estricta, y su sobrino Neji es un señorito muy fino.- le contesto

Naruto: Una familia ejemplar…- dijo, pero mas para si mismo.

Señor: Pues si patrón, eso dicen…me retiro con su permiso.- le dijo humildemente el señor.- y se retiro dejando solos a Naruto y a Lee

Naruto: Ya ves una familia de la mejor sociedad, en donde el hijo empeña las escrituras de su casa para pagar deudas de juego.- le dijo a su amigo

Lee: A lo mejor los padres no lo saben.- dijo serio

Naruto: Pues mala suerte para el, ya que ahora se van a enterar.- le contesto

Lee: Y suponiendo que el general no pueda pagar las escrituras que le vas a hacer ¿Quitarles la casa?.- le pregunto a los que el rubio se quedo callado.

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras, en la casa de Hinata, Hana se encontraba con su esposo Hiashi.

Hana: Amor, tengo que ir con mi madre, ella se encuentra muy mal.- le dijo

Hiashi: Sí ya lo se, pero tu no estas en condiciones para hacer tal viaje.- le dijo serio

Hana: Por favor amor, solo déjame ir, tengo que ver a mi mamá por última vez.- le suplico

Hiashi: Esta bien, pero ve con Hanabi, de seguro será de ayuda. Pero eso sí, espero que vuelvas antes del Viernes o el Viernes en la mañana para la velada que vamos a dar.- le dijo cariñoso (N/A: Me cambiaron a Hiashi O.O)

Hana: Todo se va a ser como quieras. Pero cuando me vaya, quiero que vigiles bien a Hinata.- le dijo seria

Hiashi: ¿Por qué?.- le dijo sorprendido.

Hana: Porque si…

Hiashi: Si lo dices es por algo, hay no por Dios, Hana no me asustes.- le dijo extrañado

Hana: No hay porque alarmarse, Hinata es una muchacha decente…Solo digo que no hay que soltarle demasiado las riendas.- le dijo

Hiashi: Pues eso es lo que siempre he dicho, pero el extremo consentimiento ah sido por parte tuya.- le dijo frustado.

Hana: No sólo digo que hay que ponerle mas atención, y si me disculpas me quiero dormir.- le dijo cansada. Hiashi por su parte, salió a buscar a su sobrino Neji…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto Hana se fue con Hanabi para ver a su madre. Hiashi le encargo a Neji que vigilara a Hinata y que si veía algo sospechoso que no dudara y se lo dijera, entre otras cosas. Y le contó todo lo que sabía de Namizake Naruto, solo dijo _"pelado"_ ya que Naruto no hablo mucho ese bar. Pero aún así, lo querían como prometido de Hinata.

Pero la semana se pasó volando y dio como fin el día Viernes la noche más hermosa para Naruto y también para Hinata

Lee: Naruto, Naruto te puedo dar un consejo si de veras quieres casarte con una señorita de esa clase, mejor no tomes digas tu origen de nacimiento.

Naruto: No, ya que mi madre ni yo, tenemos la culpa de lo que paso… Dicho esto subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a la velada de los Hyyuga.

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto… en la velada

Hyashi Hyyuga, saludaba a todos sus invitados pero estaba esperando a alguien especial que ya conocemos…Adémas de que esperaba que su hija bajara, pero un criada le informo que tenía problemas con su vestido.

Mientras llegaba Naruto y Lee a esa encantadora noche.

Señor: Invitaciones.- le dijo al rubio

Naruto: Tome, y le dio la invitación que había recibido. También dejo su suéter y las mujeres ahí presentes se deslumbraron por tanta belleza, de aquel sujeto forastero ya que un smoking negro y un porte tan varonil, ojos azules y pelirrubio. Esa noche seria un sueño para la privilegiada que bailara con aquel apuesto caballero.

Pero a Naruto no te importo lo que decían o las miradas de las señoritas ahí presentes, ya que cuando entro venía bajando en ese mismo momento aquella dueña de sus pensamientos, esa musa, bajaba las escaleras y era la fuente de atención de todos los caballeros presentes. Ya que como no estarlo ya que se veía tan hermosa y a la vez tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Con ese vestido blanco con la parte inferior lisa y con unos pequeños brillantes, la parte superior le remarcaba su delgada y finísima cintura dándole así un toque elegante, un pequeño cuello en "v" dándole así a la vista de todos, su cuello blanco con un pequeño collar en forma de lágrima, su cabello negro-azulado con cailieres hermosos y su mirada perlada.

A Naruto lo dejo boquiabierto y a los demás también (N/A: Claro, a todos los hombres los dejarían así xD)

Naruto (dirigiéndose a Lee): Vaya que es guapa.- dijo aun embobado

Lee: Si es muy linda.- pero con un poco mas de cordura.

Mientras tanto, Hinata saludaba a sus conocidos.

Neji, viendo la presencia del rubio: Naruto!!! Buenas noches que bueno que llegaron esta es su casa y…

Lee: Lee.- le dijo.

Neji: Y Lee.- Mientras llamaba la atención de la gente ahí presente.- Bellas damas, caballeros, permítanme su atención…tengo el honor de presentarles a don Naruto Namizake y a su amigo el señor Rock Lee. Y por favor diviértanse esta es su casa.- y continuo la música que estaban tocando.

Neji: Esta es una reunión de amigos y bien y mal todos nos conocemos.- le dijo sonriente (N/A: Insisto, me lo cambiaron O.O). En eso parecio su tío Hiashi Hyyuga

Neji: Permítame presentarme a mi tío que es casi como un padre para mi…Hiashi Hyuga.- le dijo amablemente

Naruto: Mucho gusto señor Hyyuga.- le dijo amablemente.

Hiashi: Y su amigo…- no se acordaba de su amigo

Lee: Rock Lee, es u gusto conocerlo.- le dijo un poco incomodo por Neji.

Mientras tanto con Temari y Hinata que estaban viendo a los recién llegados…

Temari: Ni hablar, bien vestido, tiene un porte elegante y tiene bonita sonrisa…además es soltero, yo sospecho que por eso tu papá dio al fiesta.- le dijo coquetamente

Hinata: Por favor Temari, ya deja de torturarme.- le dijo apenada

Temari: Hay por favor solamente te estoy dando mi opinión, y por mas enamorada que estés del teniente no me vas a negar que este hombre es muy buen parecido.- le dijo en secreto

Hinata: Pues si… no lo niego, pero el tampoco me interesa.- le dijo seria (N/A: jajaja, todos quieren a alguien tan guapo y apuesto como Naruto el el kawai!!! *_*). En eso llego Hiashi, ya que le quería presentar a Hinata al joven Namizake.

Hiashi: El señor Namizake Naruto…mi hija Hinata Hyyuga.- le dijo cortésmente

Música de fondo: Por amarte de Pepe Aguilar.

En ese momento los dos cruzaron sus miradas, fue un momento casi mágico en donde no existía nadie mas solo ellos dos de pronto sintieron la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro, pero recordaron que estaban en una velada, en ese momento se puso colorada por tal pensamiento al igual que Naruto.

Naruto: Encantado señorita Matilde.- lo dijo con cortesía.

Hinata: El gusto es mío.- le respondió igualmente. Y no dejaban de verse a los ojos (N/A: Esto me sonó aun muy buen paso wuahaha xD Ineer: Ya callate, yo: Esta bien u_u depre).- Con su permiso.- se iba a retirar cuando su padre le dijo que se quedara.

En eso, empezó una música muy bonita y Naruto invito a Bailar a Hinata, claro que ella acepto.

Música: Amor real de Sin Bandera

Los dos fueron agarrados de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Fue entonces cuando empezó la música conocida para Naruto y para Hinata un poco desconocida.

Los dos se empezaron a mover al compás de la música, cualquiera que los viera diría que están volando ya que bailaban tan bien esa pieza…Ellos no se dieron cuenta cunado la pista de baile se quedo vacía, solo con ellos en medio y todos a su alrededor. En ese momento único a ella se le olvido todo, y también a Sasuke ya que se sentía en las nubes. Naruto pensaba que era un sueño, un sueño precioso y muy feliz. Pero no lo era, era nada más y nada menos que la realidad

Entonces…

______________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leerlo, espero que se queden con las ansias de ver lo que paso wuahaha.

Y lo que va a pasar. Les agradezco a todos los rewiews q me mandaron y q si tienen faltas de ortografía, lo siento solo lo subí lo mas rápido ya q en la prox. Semana entro a clases xD y tengo q estudiar mas aparte no se si subiré el cap. La prox. Semana o dentro de dos.

Gomenasai, gomenasai por el retraso, es q salí y no pude terminar el fic.

Y gracias, por todos lo que me han ayudado, y ati también Lara para elegir algunas canciones para este y el prox. Capi wuahaha see amiga. Y a todos los que siguen este fic y también a Black-sky ya q me va a ayudar en algunas escenas xD

Nos vemos, cuídense Sayonara!!!!!!!


	5. Conciendo el pasado de Naruto

**TUYA EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

**Holas, etto…etto… gomenasai es q como explicarles mis musas se fueron de vacaciones durante un largo tiempo x_x y luego eh sufrido muchas decepciones con las amigas q me eh arriegado y mas por la school D: no es feo, porque tengo q tomar decisiones para mi futuro, pero weno ya voy a continuar con el fic.**

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.

Pensamientos _( )_

Cambio de lugar ************

(N/A): Nota de la Autora

Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )

* * *

_Los dos fueron agarrados de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Fue entonces cuando empezó la música conocida para Naruto y para Hinata un poco desconocida. _

_Los dos se empezaron a mover al compás de la música, cualquiera que los viera diría que están volando ya que bailaban tan bien esa pieza…Ellos no se dieron cuenta cunado la pista de baile se quedo vacía, solo con ellos en medio y todos a su alrededor. En ese momento único a ella se le olvido todo, y también a Sasuke ya que se sentía en las nubes. Naruto pensaba que era un sueño, un sueño precioso y muy feliz. Pero no lo era, era nada más y nada menos que la realidad._

Naruto bailaba majestuosamente al compás de la música, agarrando a Hinata suavemente porque parecía una inofensiva muñeca, hermosa y muy delicada. El oji-azul, no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos perlados ya que veía la pureza y la inocencia de aquella mujer.

Al momento de terminar la música, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho, solo hasta que carraspeo Neji y se separaron rápidamente aun ruborizados.

* * *

Ya había terminado aquel baile, y la peli-azul salio a fuera para tomar aire fresco. Cuando su amiga Temari salio a hablarle del señor Namizake.

Temari: No sabía como aguantarme la risa de ver las caras de Yuuki y Makoto. Te aseguro que el señor Namizake será el tema de conversación de las próximas semanas…Hay Hinata ¿no me digas que no te gusto?.

Hinata: Es... Agradable. (N/A: Qué!!!!, creo q esta ciega, si esa es la razón)

Temari: ¡Agradable! Es un principie azul, te imaginas…joven, soltero, con mucho dinero.

Hinata: Ya te dij…- pero Temari no dejo terminar la oración de la ojiperla.

Temari: Ya se…ya se que para ti no hay nadie mas que no sea el teniente Uchiha…aunque seguramente tu papá lo invitó para ver si simpatizaban y según vi, tu a él le gustaste bastante porque no te quitaba la mirada de encima.- pronuncio entusiasmada.

Hinata: Temari basta, ese hombre no me interesa…así que has el favor de no insistir.- concluyó la peliazul.

Temari: Esta bien-dio un suspiro- nos vamos?

Hinata: No, no espera ven…- y la llevo a un lugar apartado- Te traje aquí para pedirte un gran favor, mañana regresa Sasuke, necesito que me ayudes…

Temari: Hinata – la miraba dudosa

Hinata: Esta es la última vez que te lo pido, por favor Temari…ya no puedo salir si no es acompañada de mi hermana y tampoco me atrevo a decirle a Tomoyo (la sirvienta) que le lleve el recado. ¿Podrías enviar a Kamely a entregárselo al cuartel?- pregunto dudosa- es la última vez que te lo pido…¿sí?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, los invitados bailaban alegremente con las notas del violín, piano, etc.

Hiashi Hyuuga, se acercaba a Neji.

Hiashi: Perdón- dijo interrumpiendo la conversación de el y sus amigos- ¿puedes venir un momento hijo? (N/A: Como recordaran fue adoptado -.-).

Neji: Claro padre.- dijo sin dudar, y los dos dijeron _"compermiso"_ y se retiraron.

Hiashi: ¿De qué platicaste con el señor Namizake?.- pregunto intrigado.

Neji: De politica…

Hiashi: y ¿por qué me dijiste que era un pelado sin modales?.- le dijo serio.

Neji: Así lo ví la vez pasada…pero el dia de hoy llego **transformado en príncipe.- **dijo alzando la voz en la última palabra.

Hiashi: Pues ah mi me agrada para pertenecer a la familia.- dijo serio

Neji: Y a el le agrada Hinata- dijo con sarcasmo.- me di cuenta por como la ve.

Hiashi: Yo también me eh dado cuenta de eso, solo que la tonta ni un lazo le hecho.- dijo enojado- quiero hablar con el señor Namizake, pero necesito que te lleves a el tipo que lo acompaña porque no se le despega ni un segundo (refiriéndose a Lee).

Neji: Esta bien…pero tío escuche, hay que hacer hasta lo imposible para amarrarlo, porque otro partido como este ¡nunca jamas!- dijo un muy serio y exaltado.

Hyuuga Hiashi, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y con una risa en los labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera de la fiesta, para ser exactos en el balcón del salón, se encontraban Naruto y Lee platicando.

Naruto: No soporto a esta gente que se cree la gran cosa y solo presume lo que tiene – dijo un poco enojado

Lee: ¡Vamos Naruto! No todo fue tiempo perdido…tu conociste a la señorita de la casa.- le dijo picadamente.

Naruto: Me gusta bastante…- se quedo pensativo y recordando cuando bailó con ella su mirada tan pura, su cabello tan brillante y sedoso y su piel tan blanca comparada con la nieve y tan suave (N/A: Yo quiero a alguien así como Naruto, que me elogie n///n Inner: Callate, pronto lo encontraremos, mejor continua con la historia yo: Esta bien me callo.)

Y de pronto llego el Hyuuga mayor (Hiashi) al lugar donde se encontraban esos dos amigos.

Hiashi: Perdón si no pude atenderlos como se merecen.- lo dijo ¿sonriente?.

Naruto: Estamos muy bien señor… dijo serio

Hiashi: Siento que mi esposa no este acompañándonos es que salio para ver a sus familiares, y como sabe, primero esta la familia antes que todo.- dijo serio

Naruto: Si ya me entere, espero que todo este bien.

Hiashi: Cambiando de tema, vi a su difunto padre 2 o 3 veces auque mi esposa si lo trato un poco mas debido a que iban al mismo medico.

En eso llega Neji e interrumpe la conversación

Neji: Disculpen si interrumpo la conversación, Lee estamos realizando apuestas y necesitamos de un juez, no le importa ¿verdad?- dijo sarcástico- además se va a divertir.

Lee solo pudo ver la cara de Naruto y este acepto. Y se lo llevaron casi a rastras (N/A: pobre Lee, lastima que no saco su llama de la juventud xD Inner: Ya empezaste con tus cosas de nuevo yo: que todo lo que haga te molesta? Inner: continualo ¬¬*)

Hiashi: Tengo entendido que el Yodnaime o don Minato era un hombre muy reservado, y también conocí a su madre que en paz descanse.- le dijo al rubio haciendo conversación.

A lo que solo Naruto pudo hacer una mueca de desagrado y se puso mas serio de lo normal.

Naruto: mhh…no soy hijo de esa señora.- dijo secamente

Hiashi: Ah entonces su padre se volvió a casar…¿cuándo fue? – dijo con interés

Pero de igual forma Naruto seguía con ese tono triste y serio, y se quedó pensativo hasta voltear a un lado y vió a lo lejos a Hinata y le mando una sonrisa a lo cual ella también correspondió. Pero la respuesta de Naruto fue algo insólito.

Naruto: No lo hizo.- le respondido secamente.

Hiashi: Perdone pero… ¿no entiendo?- dijo con preocupación

Y entonces lo que menos esperaba Hiashi sucedió…

Naruto: Soy un bastardo señor.- le dijo finalizando la intriga

Hiashi: ¿ba..bastardo?.- a lo cual el ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza (N/A: Esto ya se puso feo T_T)

Y entonces Hiashi cambio su forma de ver las cosas…

* * *

Ohayo!! Estas palabras del Rubio cambiaran demasiado las cosas ., pero mejor ya no adelanto naa de naa :e. Pero se quedo en algo bien emocionante kawai *-* aunque quien sabe talvez sea malo T_T.

Weno, agradezco todo su apoyo, y pues no actualizaba por la presión de la escuela y ademas porque eh estado un poco enferma del corazón…pero no crean que de amor es solo q me duele n_n pero ya estoy mejor. Ademas había hecho mas pero se borro en un apagon de luz (llorar) y tuve que volver a empezar.

Espero que continúen con el fic, esta quedando muy bien a mi parecer, espero que dejen rewiews porfa, para continar.

Nos vemos, agradezco muchos sus rewiews y ya saben si quieren darme zapatazos, ensaldas, matones, todo se acepta. Y este capi va dirigido a Etolplow por el favor que va a hacerme ^_^


	6. Una noche inesperada

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.

Pensamientos _( )_

Cambio de lugar ************

(N/A): Nota de la Autora

Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )

Hiashi: ba…ba…bastardo. Dijo con lentitud y asimilando lo que le había dicho anteriormente Namizake. A lo que sólo este pudo asentir.

Posteriormente vemos a Hiashi con Hanabi hablando del "bastardo Namizake"

Hanabi: Papá, ¿cómo que bastardo?...pero lleva su apellido no?, eso significa que Don Minato lo reconoció. Además le dejo toda su herencia y es un muchacho muy atractivo. Dijo esta emocionada.

Hiashi: Podrá tener todo el dinero que quieras, pero no voy a tener por yerno a un individuo con un pasado tan vergonzoso y eso afectaría mas de lo que ya está a nuestra familia. Dijo Hiashi seriamente.- Así que olvidémonos de el y concentrémonos en alguien mas como Takenaga Urio.

Hanabi: ¡Papá! Por favor es demasiado grande para Hinata si íba con usted a la escuela. Además no es muy agraciado que digamos en tanto lo físico y siempre le huele la boca.

Sinceramente Hanabi quería al señor Namizake para el esposo de su querida hermana. Pero Hiashi no pensaba ya igual.

Hanabi: Además papá nuestra situación no esta muy bien como para escoger a otro pretendiente. Olvide que es un bastardo y mejor fíjese en su fortuna.

Hiashi: Tienes razón en eso Hanabi, es como perder a una minita de oro…espero que la decisión que estoy por tomar no nos afecte mas de lo que ya estamos. Concluyó el Hyuuga mayor, con un aspecto que se podría decir no muy bueno.

En otro lugar, encontramos a cierto rubio y a su mejor amigo hablando del mimo tema que los Hyuugas.

Lee: ¿Por qué no te quedaste callado?, no hacia falta decírselos…

Naruto: El señor Hyuuga me hizo una pregunta y se la conteste.

Lee: Sí pero creo que hubieras podido darle cualquier otra respuesta.- dijo serio

Naruto: De acuerdo lo hice ¡PORQUE QUISE Y NO ME AVERGUENZO DE MI ORIGEN!. Mi madre NO tuvo la culpa de lo que le hizo Minato y estoy seguro que es una mujer mucho mas decente que cualquiera de esas damas encopetadas de la "alta sociedad".- dijo enojado.

Lee: Sí, pero estamos en un mundo en donde las apariencias y mas económicamente hablando se rigen y no va a haber tiempo alguno en el cual eso no ocurra.- concluyo.

Naruto, al oir eso supo que tenía razón al decirle aquello, pero el todavía pensaba que en un futuro cercano esas cosas cambiarían y no habría tantas luchas por el poder. Así que con esos pensamientos, se despidió de Lee y decidió dar un paseo por algunos lugares d aquel lugar, ya que desde que había llegado sólo se había ocupado por situaciones económicas. Ah si que el llegó a un lugar retirado donde se podría apreciar claramente la luna y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un sitio cerca de un lago.

A lo lejos pudo ver una sombra, y decidió acercarse para ver si no era algún animal que merodeaba por ese lugar. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquella persona era nada mas y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga que estaba tomando un baño nocturno.

El por instinto recorrió con la mirada a Hinata, empezando por la parte de enfrente. Vio su cabello negro con destellos azulados que se veían claramente por la luna, luego observo su cara la cual parecía de una muñeca de porcelana; unos ojos grandes y grises con destellos plateados, luego su nariz pequeña, sus labios pequeños pero apetecibles y un pequeño sonrojo. Luego siguió su trayecto hasta ver la poca ropa que ocupaba para cubrir la mayoritariamente parte de su cuerpo, cubría sus dos pechos que eran mas grandes que los de las otras damas, una pequeña cintura definida y unas larga y torneadas piernas.

"**Perfecta" **pensó para si mismo aquel rubio. Justo cuando íba a marcharse, por casualidades de la vida tropezo y Hinata pudo oirlo para preguntar con miedo.

Hinata: ¿Qui…quién…e…es?.- Dijo asustada la ojiplata.

Naruto en ese momento pensó **"trágame tierra" **e iba a hablar cuando…

**Jeje gomenasai por no actualizar e_e es que entre a la prepa o bueno a una de las mejores escuelas de México y exijen demasiado -_- y a veces ni duermo. **

**Pero bueno, basta de mis cosas xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es que no se me ocurrían muchas cosas…o bueno si *¬* demo esas cosas las dejare para otra ocasión ya verán cuales son los dilemas de esta historia wuahaha.**

**¿Qué creen que haya pasado? ¿Naruto hablara y Hinata que le dirá?. ¿Odiaran al rubio?**

**Jeje pues entonces no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "Tuya en cuerpo y alma" O.o ok eso me sono raro e_e Pero no se lo pierdan ahora tratare de actualizar pronto espero por conforme me lo permita la escuela…ah y a partir de aquí ya nada será como la telenovela ¬¬* porque mmm…bueno luego lo dire jajaja**

**Espero que me dejen un rewiew onegai **

**Y asi quien quita y actualizo la prox. semana…**

**Sayonara! y recuerden**

**¡NADA ES PRODUCTO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!**


	7. En esta noche donde nos conocimos

**TUYA EN CUERPO Y ALMA **

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.**

**Pensamientos **_**( )**_

**Cambio de lugar **************

**(N/A): Nota de la Autora**

**Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )**

_Hinata: ¿Qui…quién…e…es?.- Dijo asustada la ojiplata._

_Naruto en ese momento pensó __**"trágame tierra" **__e iba a hablar cuando…_

Cuando de pronto al rubio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de imitar a algún animal salvaje. Naruto tenía experiencia de eso, porque de pequeño el se ganaba su propio alimento al trabajar para su papá en el monte, pero lo que le dio mas curiosidad fue que imito muy bien a un lobo. Por lo tanto la ojiperla se quedo estática en su lugar sin inmutarse, por lo cual decidió vestirse con sus ropas.

Cuando ya estaba vestida en su totalidad, Naruto decidió seguir haciendo esos aullidos con qué fin, pues eso ni el lo sabía. Poco después vió a Hinata y por su aspecto supo que tenía miedo, entonces el rubio tuvo la brillante idea de aparecerse por ahí como si estuviera perdido. Pero aún el recordaba cada uno de los detalles que vio en ese escultural cuerpo y se pregunto del cómo sería estar con ella en la intimidad, tenía que reconocer que la sola idea lo ponía muy nervioso y a la vez impaciente.

Entonces mientras tanto Hinata tenía mucho miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento aquel animal que por lo visto era un lobo se le acercara y quién sabe que hiciera con ella, la tan solo idea de imaginarse devorada por aquel animal la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien viniera a ayudarla pero sabía que era imposible, porque ese lugar sólo lo conocía ella, así que mejor decidió cerrar los ojos y pensar en quién podría ayudarla.

Pero la verdad, uno nunca sabe que es lo que pueda ocurrir por nuestras mentes, el corazón manda a la mente y bueno eso es algo que no pudo comprender la peliazulada.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver en su mente a aquel dueño de ojos azules, aquel rubio empedernido que la saco a bailar en aquella ocasión (fiesta) y bueno, abrió de sobremanera los ojos porque tan solo recordar su cuerpo con el suyo hacia que le recorría muchos escalofríos cosa que con Sasuke no pasaba, era algo nuevo para ella.

Entonces oyó oro ruido, y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver ahí delante de ella a un buen mozo y apuesto y al acércasele mas se dio cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que el señor Namizake, que por lo visto estaba enfermo ya que estaba sonrojado, Hinata supuso que era por el frío que hacia. Pero cuan equivocada estaba ella porque no sabía de las cosas indecorosas que pensaba para con su persona.

Naruto: Se…señorita Hyuuga, es usted?. Pregunto el rubio

Hinata: Se…se…señor Namizake, qué hace usted aquí?. Le dijo la ojiperla no contestándole al rubio.

Entonces todo se quedo callado, Naruto sentía que Dios lo estaba ayudando al poder verla con ese hermoso vestido dorado que tenían un muy generoso escote (N/A: Cabe decir que antes bueno era demasiado escote al tenerlo como a 2cm del cuello, era una vulgaridad), tenía varios holanes en la parte inferior del vestido, y unas flojres plateadas en cada subida de estos; la parte posterior eran dos lazos gruesos cubriendo sus delicados brazos y unos guantes largos plateados. Mientras ella tenía el cabello suelto y húmedo por su baño. Para Hinata no paso desapercibido que el señor Namizake la observaba muy bien para su gusto, se sintió expuesta.

Hinata todavía, se preguntaba que era lo que hacía ahí y el rubio no quería que terminara esa noche ya que para el fue la segunda mejor noche de su vida, claro sin contar cuando bailo con ella la primera vez.

Naruto: Perdone ni descortesía, solo para inspeccionar estos lugares porque como se habrá dado cuenta yo soy nuevo en este lugar, y con el asunto de la muerte del señor Minato Namizake no me fue posible ver estos hermosos lugares.-Claro que el rubio no estaba mintiendo, pero se extrañaba que le diera explicaciones porque el en su vida había dado una por cual era extraño-Espero no importunarla señorita Hyuuga…

Hinata: No se preocupe, pero no es apropiado que una señorita y un hombre estén solos, qué podría pensar la gente.- Ella dijo eso para evadir el tema y no decir que en efecto no le incomodaba su presencia al contrario la tranquilizaba y se sentía protegida. Pero algo la puso a pensar, por qué a su propio padre le habría dicho "Minato Namizake", pensó por el momento que el ojiazul era un hombre muy interesante.- Además ya es tarde, no creo que deba estar aquí, también le recomiendo cuidarse porque hace poco oí un lobo.

Naruto se puso mas sonrojado que antes si bien era cierto que no se quería ir de su lado, también lo era que el era el culpable de que aquella mujer tuviera miedo y eso de sobremanera le decía su conciencia que estaba mal, aparte de haberla visto en paños menores.- No descuide se cuidarme bien, pero bueno que le parece que nos dejemos de formalidades y nos tuteamos?.- dijo el rubio sabía que ella le íba a decir que no era mas que obvio ya que fue muy imprudente decir eso, pero las palabras fluyeron así.

Hinata: Es….esta bien, señor Namizake.- Ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera como es posible que ella siendo hija de una familia muy importante y educada de la mejor manera, le diera permiso de tutear con un hombre que apenas conocía y peor aún las palabras fluyeron por si misma_. ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?_ Se preguntaba ella sin que se pudiera responder.

Naruto no cabía de la emoción, pensaba que le iba a decir que no era debido pero al ver una respuesta afirmativa sonrío como el solo sabe hacerlo.- Mi nombre es Naruto y suyo?...pregunto

Hinata: Mi nombre es…es Hinata.- le dijo un poco sonrojada…

Lo que no sabían aquellas dos personas que su camino que recorría diferentes caminos, se unirían para formar solo uno, pero también estaría otro que no pondría muy fácil las cosas.

**Holas! n_n**

**Jeje si ya actualize les dije que lo haría ttebayo! Jeje**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, porque como les dije en el próximo capitulo ya no va a hacer tan parecida a la novela, bueno algunas cosas si pero ya no…mmmm digamos porque intentan hacer en otro fic lo mismo que yo y bueno mejor ahí le dejo xD**

**Por cierto ¿qué tal el capitulo? A mi parecer fue bueno, e indudablemente me gusto que bueno Naruto y Hinata se tuvieran mas confianza jeje.**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REWIEWS QUE EH RECIBIDO! **

**Demo ahora pondré una condición para el próximo capitulo…50 rewiews y subo el siguiente capitulo que ya esta jeje pero ahí va la cosa " Naruto canta" si tal y como lo oyen señoras y señores y déjenme decirles que se van a enamorar mas de lo que ya están de él.**

**Y este capitulo es especial para el Naruhina porque no salieron mas personajes.**

**Hasta el prox. capitulo y ya ustedes decidieran si quieren oirlo cantar y su canción *¬* jeje y ocurrirán otras cositas mas. **


	8. Because I m stupid

**TUYA EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.**

**Pensamientos **_**( )**_

**Cambio de lugar **************

**(N/A): Nota de la Autora**

**Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )**

_Naruto no cabía de la emoción, pensaba que le iba a decir que no era debido pero al ver una respuesta afirmativa sonrío como el solo sabe hacerlo.- Mi nombre es Naruto y suyo?...pregunto_

_Hinata: Mi nombre es…es Hinata.- le dijo un poco sonrojada…_

_Lo que no sabían aquellas dos personas que su camino que recorría diferentes caminos, se unirían para formar solo uno, pero también estaría otro que no pondría muy fácil las cosas._

Naruto: Bueno, déjame decirte Hinata-chan que desde ahora seré un amigo incondicional para ti. Ante esto al rubio se le pudo notar un leve rubor en la cara cosa que paso desapercibida por Hinata.

Hinata: Igualmente Nami…Naruto-kun. Ella se sentía extrañamente atraída por aquellos ojos que reflejaban el cielo mismo, cosa que con su** amado **Sasuke no le había paso.

Naruto: Hinata-chan, quisiera pedirte algo ahora que ya somos amigos y quisiera saber tu punto de opinión. Dijo el desviando la mirada.- cla…claro si tu quieres (que mono ^^)

Hinata: Para nada Naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

Naruto estaba dudoso por decirle o no lo que tenía pensando, pero se dijo a si mismo que no iba a perder nada con decirle, entonces con voz nerviosa le dijo.- Bueno eh tonado que no soy de tu total agrado en las fiestas, ¿por qué, qué tan poco atractivo soy o es acaso mi carácter?

Hinata se quedó perpleja porque en realidad a ella le encantaba su forma de ser de aquel rubio.-_ Pero que digo, esas son puras impertinentes, YO AMO A SASUKE y no puedo estar atraída por…él.- _seguía recriminándose la ojiperla.

Naruto estaba expectante ante lo que le diría Hinata si bien a el le gustaba aquella dama, él sabía que si el daba alguna negativa sobre su persona su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, eso nunca le había sucedido con ninguna persona, en realidad NUNCA se había sentido así.- Hinata…por favor dime lo que piensas de mi.- le dijo una vez más el rubio.

Hinata se dio cuenta que se había quedado ensimismada en sus pensamientos y de ahí el por qué sentía que Naruto la miraba extrañamente.

Mientras en otro lugar, se podría ver a un joven capitán volviendo a su antigua tierra donde dejo a su amada y ahora volvería para convertirla en su mujer porque nunca permitiría que no fuera de él…

Hinata: No Naruto, tu si eres un buen mozo y eres lo que cualquier mujer pediría, eres alto, guapo, inteligente y de muy buena cuna (bueno era fortuna jeje)…pero es que…mi…

Naruto: No digas nada mas, Hinata creo que ya comprendí…- Naruto estaba alegre porque sabía que tenía una esperanza con aquella joven y por qué tal vez le gustaba…

Hinata no comprendió lo que le dijo Naruto, pero pensaba que la había comprendido y sabía que ella _**amaba**_ a otro hombre.

Naruto: Hyuga-san…

Hinata sintió un dolor en el pecho indescifrable cuando le dijo aquellas palabras _"Hyuga-san"_ porqué ya no era _"Hinata-chan"_…eso le dolió de sobremanera.

Hinata: Que…que dijiste Naruto-kun…quería llorar eso no podía evita pero ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué aquellas palabras del ojiazul la hirieron tanto¡ se seguí preguntando cuando una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos…cosas que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata-chan…¿qué te pasa, te duele algo? (¬¬* tipo de los hombres no creen?). Naruto al no saber que hacer, porque aquella mujer como la porcelana estaba llorando, hizo el primer impulso al verla así…la abrazo.

Los vientos empezaron a apaciguarse, se oía el "cantar" de los grillos y la luna, la tan increíblemente hermosa luna brillo como nunca. Dos personas abrazándose talvez el comienzo de alguna nueva historia, eso era incierto el destino solo podría saberlo. Pero aquellos corazones de ellos sabían que eso nunca sería olvidado y que siempre permanecería intacto…

Hinata se quedo inmunizada ante aquel acto, dejo de pensar y decidió llevarse, por ese momento dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar, así como las olas llevan a los barcos.

Naruto, Naruto era otra cosa, el sentía un inmenso calor en el pecho que sentía que quemaba pero a la vez era algo tan agradable…tan único…tan indescriptible…

Sin saber por qué, el rubio comenzó a cantar una suave tonada al oído de la ojiperla, que si bien la alarmo un momento al sentir su aliento porque sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era indebido, ya que solo se conocían hace poco, se dejo llevar como la mayoría de sus acciones esa noche.

_**Nae mori-neun nomuna nappaso  
No hanabakke nan moreugo  
Tareun sara-meul bogo-in-neun non  
Iron nae ma-eumdo moreuget-ji**_

Hinata se quedo prepleja, esa canción era algo muy lindo...¿estupido? a quién amaba Naturo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa o ¿decepción?...

_**Noye haruwe naran optget-ji  
Tto chuokjo-cha optget-jiman  
Noman baraman bogo-in-neun nan  
Jakku nunmuri heureugoisso**_

Naruto, cantaba en realidad muy bien, aquel ambiente en el que estaban envueltos era demasiado romántico y no paso desapercibido por Hinata...

_Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?...no llores__.- _penso la ojiperla.

_**Noye dwin moseubeul  
Po-neungotdo nan haengbogiya  
Ajing naye ma-eu-meul mollado  
Ggeutnae seu-chideushi gado**_

_**Ggeutnae seu-chideushi gado**_

_**Niga nomu bogoshipeun naren  
Nomu kyondigi deun nare-neun  
Noreul saranghanda ibkae maemdora  
Honja dashi tto crying for you  
Honja dashi tto missing for you  
Baby I love you  
I'm waiting for you**_

**Naruto...Naruto...por qué no le dices que la quieres...lucha por ella...**

_**Noye haruwe nan optget-ji  
Tto giokjo-cha optget-jiman  
Noman baraman pogo-in-neun na  
Honja chuo-geul mandeulgo isso**_

_**Naegen sarangiran a-reum-da-un sang-chogata  
Noye yeppeun misoreul bowado  
Hamkke nan ut-chido mothae**_

**Hinata...porfavor quedate conmigo...**

_**Niga nomu saenggang-na-neun naren  
Kaseum shirigo seulpeun nare-neun  
Niga pogoshipda ibkae maemtora  
Honja dashi tto crying for you  
Honja dashi tto missing for you  
Baby I love you  
I'm waiting for you**_

_**Bye bye never say goodbye  
Irohke jabji mothajiman  
I need you  
Amu maldo mothae ' want you  
Baraedo dashi baraedo**_

_**Niga nomu bogoshipeun naren  
Nomu kyondigi deun nare-neun  
Noreul saranghanda ibkae maemdora  
Honja dashi tto crying for you**_

_**Porfavor Naturo-kun**_...**hagamos un futuro juntos...**

**Hinata...qué dijiste?**

**Qué hagamos...**

**No pudo decir nadamas, porque quedo profundamente dormida, aquello solo cuuso un vuelco el corazón de Naruto...**

_**Niga nomu saenggang-na-neun naren  
Kaseum shirigo seulpeun nare-neun  
Niga pogoshipda ibkae maemdora  
Honja dashi tto crying for you  
Honja dashi tto missing for you  
Baby I love you  
I'm waiting for you**_

¡NUNCA DIGAS..ADIÓS...te necesito no quiero decirlo pero te quiero!...

Holas abandone de new el fic jeje...si nu me gusto mucho el capi, aunque esta romántico es que ya me voy a la school y lo hice en un hora a que soy genial jeje xD

_**Bueno, la canción se llama "Because I´m stupid" jeje numa...es un poco complicado entenderle, pero espero q lo hagan ^^se que tiene faltas de ortografía pero toi presionada jeje**___

_**Link... nu se si aparezca **__**.com/watch?v=4zOXVP0x21I**_

_**Bueno, me dejan un rewiew? Y en la siguiente lo explico bien xD para que me entiendan mejor. **_

_**Chocolates, tierra, jitomatazos, se acepta de todo n_n**_

_**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEW LOS KIERO! Agregare a alguien de mi fic de los rewiew jojo ahí estara genial pero nu se quién? Me ayudan a decidir?**_


	9. Porque soy estupido

**TUYA EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.**

**Pensamientos **_**( )**_

**Cambio de lugar **************

**(N/A): Nota de la Autora**

**Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )**

_Naruto no cabía de la emoción, pensaba que le iba a decir que no era debido pero al ver una respuesta afirmativa sonrío como el solo sabe hacerlo.- Mi nombre es Naruto el suyo?...pregunto_

_Hinata: Mi nombre es…es Hinata.- le dijo un poco sonrojada…_

_Lo que no sabían aquellas dos personas que su camino que recorría diferentes caminos, se unirían para formar solo uno, pero también estaría otro que no pondría muy fácil las cosas._

Naruto: Bueno, déjame decirte Hinata-chan que desde ahora seré un amigo incondicional para ti.-Ante esto al rubio se le pudo notar un leve rubor en la cara cosa que paso desapercibida por Hinata.

Hinata: Igualmente Nami…Naruto-kun. Ella se sentía extrañamente atraída por aquellos ojos que reflejaban el cielo mismo, cosa que con su** amado **Sasuke no le había paso.

Naruto: Hinata-chan, quisiera pedirte algo ahora que ya somos amigos y quisiera saber tu opinión.-Dijo el desviando la mirada.- cla…claro si tu quieres (que mono ^^)

Hinata: Para nada Naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

Naruto estaba dudoso por decirle o no lo que tenía pensando, pero se dijo a si mismo que no iba a perder nada con decirle, entonces con voz nerviosa le dijo.- Bueno eh tonado que no soy de tu total agrado en las fiestas, ¿por qué, qué tan poco atractivo soy o es acaso mi carácter?

Hinata se quedó perpleja porque en realidad a ella le encantaba su forma de ser de aquel rubio.-_ Pero que digo, esas son cosas impertinentes, YO AMO A SASUKE y no puedo estar atraída por…él.- _seguía recriminándose la ojiperla.

Naruto estaba expectante ante lo que le diría Hinata si bien a el le gustaba aquella dama, él sabía que si el daba alguna negativa sobre su persona su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, eso nunca le había sucedido con ninguna persona, en realidad NUNCA se había sentido así.- Hinata…por favor dime lo que piensas de mi.- le dijo una vez más el rubio.

Hinata se dió cuenta que se había quedado ensimismada en sus pensamientos y de ahí del por qué sentía que Naruto la miraba extrañamente.

Mientras en otro lugar, se podría ver a un joven capitán volviendo a su antigua tierra donde dejo a su amada y ahora volvería para convertirla en su mujer porque nunca permitiría que no fuera de él…

Hinata: No Naruto, tu si eres un buen mozo y eres lo que cualquier mujer pediría, eres alto, guapo, inteligente y de muy buena cuna (bueno era fortuna jeje)…pero es que…mi…

Naruto: No digas nada mas, Hinata creo que ya comprendí…- Naruto estaba alegre porque sabía que tenía una esperanza con aquella joven y por qué tal vez le gustaba…y eso le hacia mucha ilusión.

Hinata no comprendió lo que le dijo Naruto, pero pensaba que la había comprendido y sabía que ella _**amaba**_ a otro hombre.

Naruto: Hyuga-san…

Hinata sintió un dolor en el pecho indescifrable cuando le dijo aquellas palabras _"Hyuga-san"_ porqué ya no era _"Hinata-chan"_…eso le dolió de sobremanera.

Hinata: Que…que dijiste Naruto-kun…quería llorar pero quería evitarlo, pero ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué aquellas palabras del ojiazul la hirieron tanto, se seguía preguntando cuando una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos y deslizandose por su blanca mejilla…cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata-chan…¿qué te pasa, te duele algo? (¬¬* tipo de los hombres no creen?). Naruto al no saber que hacer, porque aquella mujer tan parecida a una muñeca de porcelana estaba llorando, hizo el primer impulso al verla así…la abrazo.

Los vientos empezaron a apaciguarse, se oía el "cantar" de los grillos y la luna, la tan increíblemente hermosa luna brillo como nunca. Dos personas abrazándose talvez el comienzo de alguna nueva historia, eso era incierto, el destino solo podría saberlo. Pero los corazones de ambos sabían que eso nunca sería olvidado y que siempre permanecería intacto…

Hinata se quedo inmunizada ante aquel acto, dejo de pensar y decidió llevarse, por ese momento dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar, así como las olas llevan a los barcos.

Naruto, Naruto era otra cosa, el sentía un inmenso calor en el pecho que sentía que quemaba pero a la vez era algo tan agradable…tan único…tan indescriptible…

Sin saber por qué, el rubio comenzó a cantar una suave tonada al oído de la ojiperla, que si bien la alarmo un momento al sentir su aliento muy cerca de su cara, porque sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era indebido, ya que solo se conocían hace poco, se dejo llevar como la mayoría de sus acciones esa noche.

_Porque soy muy estúpido y necio _

_Mis ojos no ven a nadie más que a ti_

_Aunque se que amas a otra persona_

_No puedes saber el dolor que siento_

Hinata se quedo perpleja, esa canción era muy triste pero a la vez causaba un gran sufrimiento...¿estúpido? a quién amaba Naturo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa o ¿decepción?...

_Probablemente nunca piensas en mí en absoluto_

_Y sé que no tenemos recuerdos_

_Pero el único que realmente te quiere soy yo _

_Al final, sólo mis lágrimas caerán_

Naruto, cantaba en realidad muy bien, aquel ambiente en el que estaban envueltos era demasiado romántico y no paso desapercibido por Hinata...

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?...no llores.- pensó la ojiperla.

_Yo permanezco, tú te alejas_

_Retrocedo, contemplándote día a día_

_No puedes ver que estoy muy enamorado de ti_

_Como el viento tú sólo vuelas recto a través_

_Hay días en los que sólo te hecho mucho de menos_

_Hay días en los que sólo anhelo tu contacto_

_Las palabras __**"TE AMO"**__ están bailando en mis labios_

_Una vez más estoy llorando por ti_

_Una vez más estoy aquí echándote de menos_

_Cariño, __**TE AMO**_

_Estoy esperando por ti…_

**Naruto...Naruto...por qué no le dices que la quieres...lucha por ella...**

_Probablemente nunca estoy en tus sueños_

_Y sé que __**en el amor estoy absolutamente sólo**_

_Es por eso que realmente no tenemos recuerdos _

_Al final, voy a hacer todo por mi cuenta_

_El amor es como un río de lágrimas_

_Que fluirán cuando no estés aquí _

_Aunque tu corazón nunca será mío_

_Es suficiente sólo verte sonreír _

**Hinata...porfavor quedate conmigo...no quiero estar sólo**

_Hay días en los que no veo nada salvo la lluvia_

_Hay días en los que sólo siento mucho dolor_

_Las palabras __**"TE ECHO DE MENOS"**_

_Están bailando en mis labios_

_Una vez más estoy llorando por ti_

_Una vez más estoy aquí echándote de menos_

_Cariño, __**TE AMO**_

_Estoy esperando por ti_

_Adiós, adiós, nunca digas adiós_

_Incluso si no estoy yo a tu lado_

_Te necesito, no puedo decirlo, pero te quiero_

_No puedo dejar de desear por ti_

_Hay días en los que sólo te echo mucho de menos_

_Las palabras __**"TE AMO"**__ están bailando en mis labios _

_Hay días en los que sólo anhelo tu contacto_

_Una vez más estoy llorando por ti_

_**Porfavor Naturo-kun**_...**hagamos un futuro juntos...**

**Hinata...qué dijiste?**

**Qué hagamos...**

**No pudo decir nada más, porque quedo profundamente dormida, aquello solo causó un vuelco el corazón de Naruto...**

_Hay días en los que no veo nada salvo la lluvia_

_Hay días en los que sólo siento mucho dolor_

_Las palabras __**"TE HECHO DE MENOS" **__están bailando en mis labios_

_Una vez más estoy llorando por ti_

_Una vez más estoy aquí echándote de menos_

_Cariño, __**TE AMO**_

_Estoy esperando por ti_

En sí aquellas palabras de Hinata le impactaron a tal punto a Naruto, que mientras esta dormía se acerco poco a poco a su fino rostro y muy suavemente le dio un beso ¿con cariño?, ¿amor?, ¿deseo?...ni el mismo lo sabía, sólo sabía lo inevitable **aquella señorita le había robado el corazón**

**Sabía que tendría que luchar por el qué dirán, pero a el nada le importaba mientras estuviera con ella sería alguien muy feliz…**

**Hinata, se quedo dormida, pero en su sueño sintió una experiencia única en sus labios algo que no estaba segura de donde provenía, pero sabía que tenía que despertar para saber que le estaba causando esa agradable experiencia…**

Cuando despertó Hinata, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver al joven Namizake besándola…en primer momento se espanto, pero algo le dijo que no debía alejarlo de sí, sabía que su cuerpo lo necesitaba…mas que al agua misma…

Por su parte Naruto, sintió que su beso era correspondido, lo cual le causo gran revuelo…y cierto sus sospechas eran ciertas _Hinata había despertado_, pero se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación de esos finos labios que pedían más y más..

El beso fue profundizando, tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar acostarse arriba de ella, mientras sus labios y porque no las lenguas hacían una salvaje batalla, que sabían que los dos ganarían con honores…

Poco a poco Naruto fue bajando de sus labios a su cuello, todo eso le sabía a gloria y pensaba que no era más que un sueño…pero no lo era, estaba en la realidad. Mientras tanto Hinata se dejaba hacer, sentía que aunque sabía que estaba mal, nunca se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo…_¿Sasuke quién es ese?.- _sólo sabía que debía disfrutar del momento…

Naru…naru…naruto-kun.- se oyó un suspiro de aquella dama.

Hinata…no te alejes de mi...- después de lo dicho algo que incluso no estaba escrito íba a suceder y por lo tanto dos amantes nacerían esa noche mágica…

OK ahora si me gusto jojo..numa se quedo en la parte **MÁS** interesante ttebayo!...gracias por sus rewiew, ya ven ya actualice aunque por el momento estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis de no se que :s jeje el chiste es que "estaba triste"…pero ahora ya se me paso y ps vuelvo con más ánimos .

Espero que sea de su agrado… de new la canción es "Because I´m stupid" de Kim Kyum Joong en acustic…pero con su grupo son SS50

Haber de new el link..ahora si que aparezca Kami-sama u_u

h.com/watch?v=4zOXVP0x21I unan la H haber si funciona o_o

haber ahora la acustic *¬* h .com/watch?v=Zg86gTbasAE ahí esta, mas recomendable esta versión para más romántico… jeje

nadamas xD unan la H haber si funciona o_o

Weno nus vemos!


	10. Cuando estamos juntosy nos amamos

**TUYA EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.**

**Pensamientos **_**( )**_

**Cambio de lugar **************

**(N/A): Nota de la Autora**

**Descripción de las cosas, lugares, vestimenta, etc. ( )**

_Naru…naru…naruto-kun.- se oyó un suspiro de aquella dama._

_Hinata…no te alejes de mi...- después de lo dicho algo que incluso no estaba escrito íba a suceder y por lo tanto dos amantes nacerían esa noche mágica…_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Por lo mientras Hinata se dejaba hacer, aquel forastero le causaba un gran revuelo con solo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabellera rubia rebelde que jugaba con sus finos dedos y sobretodo su olor aquel tan masculino que llevaba consigo y la hacia sentir tan dominada, que incluso no podía controlar sus impulsos.

Para Naruto era algo tan intenso lo que estaba viviendo, que le quemaba hasta sus entrañas aquel sentimiento, sentía que en cualquier momento iban a explotar un sinfín de emociones y que no las podría controlar, sobretodo porque estas iban con la intención de hacer suya a la Hyuuga. Como si su mente le estuviera haciendo estragos, vio a Hinata indudablemente hermosa con aquel brillo de luna que cubría su delicada cara; y podía apreciar todo lo que le causaba a aquella joven.

Cuando por fin la joven pudo ser libre de los labios hambrientos de Naruto, dijo algo que hizo crecer más el deseo de Naruto por ella.

Hinata: Naru…Narut…Naruto…no se lo…que se…a esta sensación…pero…Naruto la callo con un beso ardiente que demostraba pasión y cariño; aquel que nunca nadie le había dado en toda su vida, no es que tuviera demasiada experiencia en ese ámbito pero…_se estaba volviendo adicta a él y a toda su esencia._

Naruto no se quedaba atrás, pero se estaba quedando sin el preciado aire que todos los seres humanos necesitan, pero aún así el no se separaba de ella, porque quería tenerle ahí entre sus brazos y degustándose con aquella boca que le sabía a miel…no la verdad estaba mal, no era miel era algo más dulce y más apetecible a cada momento. Pero como nadie puede vivir sin oxigeno se tuvo que separar de ella…y el rubio hizo lo inimaginable para nadie…

Naruto: Hina…Hinata…yo…yo…mírame a los ojos por favor. Delicadamente pero con un poco de fuerza la obligo a mirarlo fijamente a esos mares que atraen y que te hacen esclava de ellos. **Hinata…yo…yo…te quiero…**

La ojiperla no daba crédito a lo que había oído y sin bien esas palabras le hicieron sentir un gran calor en su interior, no dejaban de desconcertarla en lo más mínimo. Sólo atino a abrir los hermosos ojos y en respuesta ella hizo algo que podría considerarse como un impulso pero ella así lo necesitaba más y más. Se dieron un beso ya no como los anteriores, ahora era dulce y calmado, sin la más minima prisa y con una delicadeza que nunca pensaron que llegara a existir...

**Ok ya termino el fic…esperen el próximo capitulo…jeje neee como creen si le voy a continuar y veremos que pasara jeje ; pero aún así que pena o/o**

**Bueno ahora si continúa la historia o_o**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ya cansados de tantas besos, sentían que querían algo más, algo que sabían que era mucho mejor que lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos. Naruto tomo la iniciativa, poco a poco comenzó a quitarle el chal que tenía puesto en esos momentos, que por cierto apenas se había dado cuenta que existía; pero aquello no fue impedimento para el, sabía que ella no tendría frío por el calor que el le estaba dando con su cuerpo.

Hinata sabiendo las intensiones del rubio, tampoco se quedo atrás y dejo aún lado la moral y el pudor que sentía, porque ella incluso sabía que ansiaba lo que iba a pasar por más vergüenza que tuviera. De esto se percato el ojiazul porque aún cuando estaban a oscuras, por aquel destello de luna veía a la peliazul con un intenso rubor en su cara; al principio se preocupo pero después se dio cuenta de que era normal para una señorita como ella aquella, bueno también para el. Pero aún así Hinata, empezó a quitarle el saco café que llevaba puesto.

Para aquella pareja esto era nuevo para cada uno de ellos, por eso se podía apreciar lo torpe de sus movimientos, pero aún así era algo que alguien nunca se imagina vivir hasta conocer al primer amor.

Pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un ruido lejano, en eso los dos "amantes" cancelaron todo lo que tenían planeado en esa mágica noche, que bien era incierto porque ninguno se imaginaba lo que estaban por hacer, sólo como dicen se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos e instintos.

Naruto ayudo a pararse a la ojiazul, y pudo apreciar lo bella que se veía con unas chapas de color rojo intenso en sus mejillas, para el era algo adorable y un tesoro preciado para su memoria y se pararon de la posición en la que estaban, claro en el suelo.

En eso, entre las penumbras de la noche se fue acercando una figura lentamente hacia ellos. Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de Hinata como de aquel forastero, al verse, era nada más ni nadie menos que Sasuke, su amor imposible, pero aún así no supo ni el porque de sus acciones que se acerco más a Naruto y lo agarro de la mano, entonces comprendió que algo, algo sentía por aquel rubio…de pronto como un molino de recuerdos, aparecieron las palabras de el_… Hinata…yo…yo…te quiero…_y no supo el por qué, pero lo encaro con valentía y sin ningún temor en sus ojos.

Para Sasuke, fue como una estaca en su corazón ver a su amada, de la mano de un hombre que nunca había visto. Aquello para el era horrible e inimaginable, su corazón estaba por partirse en dos, pero quería imaginarse que aquel hombre era solo un amigo, un amigo del cual nunca le había hablado, pero aún así guardaba esa esperanza.

Naruto, sentía un ambiente tenso, que rodeaba a su Hinata y a aquel hombre misterioso…si porque ahora era "**su" y de nadie más**. El sabía que tendría que sacar aquel ambiente tenso.

Naruto: ¿quién es usted?, por lo que veo parece un teniente o capitán del ejército porque de otra manera no me explico su presencia en este pueblo, además por la ropa que utiliza…dijo el rubio serio y sombrio, cosa que a Hinata desconcertó porque a ella nunca le había hablado así, siempre mostraba una actitud completamente diferente, más dulce, linda y amorosa.

De la misma manera le contesto el ojinegro.

Sasuke: Yo soy el teniente Uchiha y también ustedes no tienen del por qué estar en este lugar y más con una señorita como la que lo acompaña. Todo aquello sono con amargura y desilusión.

Naruto: Cierto, pero usted tampoco tiene del porque decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer…**acaso ahora es un delito el estar con mi prometida e intentando tener un momento de pareja. **Contesto con ironía el pelirubio.

Para Sasuke aquellas palabras fueron como caer a un vacío sin fondoy en su cabeza solo retumbaban aquella palabras dichas_"acaso ahora es un delito el estar con mi prometida e intentando tener un momento de pareja"…_aquello nunca se lo había esperado y por lo tanto miro a Hinata, que tenía los ojos fijamente en aquel que "era su prometido".

Hinata se tomo por sorpresa aquella palabras del Namizake, más porque en lugar de sorprenderse le alegraron de sobremanera, porque sabía que por el sentía algo único y especial.

Sasuke: Entonces, no tengo nada mas más que decir…lo siento señor…

Naruto: Namizake, esta bien…

Sasuke: Lo siento señor Namizake y espero no importunarlos más con mi presencia. Y se fue al pueblo triste y con una gran impotencia, pero sabía que eso no iba a quedar así ¿dondé quedo aquella muchacha que le juraba amor eterno?, ¿qué acaso solo fue la diversión de aquella joven?, ¿por qué lo engaño?, porque de algo estaba seguro es que nunca dejaría alejarse a la Hyuuga de su lado y primero la raptaba antes que el estuviera con otro hombre.

Pasado aquel momento de tensión, Hinata hablo…

Hinata: Narut…Naruto, ¿por qué dijiste que estábamos comprometidos?...sonaba dolida porque cuando se fue el teniente se sintió la peor mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Naruto: ¿te molesta?...dijo con decepción…

Hinata: No, nunca me molestaría contigo…nunca…Naruto, no me molesta…dijo dolida y apretando sus delicadas manos con sus uñas…quería llorar le dolía que Naruto pensara que estaba molesta…no ella nunca se enojaría con el…agacho su mirada e inevitablemente lloro, podían apreciarse finas lagrimas por sus ojos y levanto su mirada y lo miro a los ojos, le grito a el ojiazul…

Hinata: **¡NUNCA ME ENOJARIA CONTIGO, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE PARA MI ERES ESPECIAL!...**y se fue llorando, le dolía demasiado como nunca penso…corrió lo más que pudo y lo que sus piernas podían hacer…

Naruto se quedo ahí parado y reacciono después de ver correr a Hinata…_soy un estupido…_penso y corrio detrás de ella.

Hinata corria desesperada, como si la noche estuviera en su contra, de pronto comenzó a llover y todo se lleno de lodo, su vestido se mancho, pero no le importaba y a lo lejos divisó una cabaña. Y por instinto fue hacia ella y noto que la puerta estaba sin llave y estaba prendida una chimenea, lo suficiente para mantener caliente el hogar…

Naruto noto al instante donde había entrado Hinata, ella corrió por parte de su propiedad. Entonces, ya sabía a quién pertenecía aquella cabaña, si porque era en donde el dormiría esa noche, ya que no le gustaba dormir en su hacienda y mucho menos con las insinuaciones de la señorita Sakura.(N.A. de donde? O_o)

El ojiazul corrio y cerro la puerta de la cabaña, y al voltear vio a aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón a simple vista. Hinata por lo tanto no podía estar más asombrada él la había seguido hasta ese lugar y veia sus intenciones de acercársele a ella.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más y se acerco a aquella mujer y la brazo con todo su ser…diciéndole, las palabras más ansiadas en ese momento por ella…_**te quiero**_…aquellas que cambiaban al mundo con solo decirlas. La Hyuuga no lo dudo más y lo beso desenfrenadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello y el rubio se dejo hacer. Bajo el ruido de cada gota de agua, causada por la lluvia y por la chimenea que les proporcionada calor, Naruto acostó a Hinata en la alfombra de aquel lugar…

Naruto, decidió pasarle un dedo por el brazo de la peliazul…y le susurro al odio_**…te amo...**_por lo tanto ella se estremeció con su roce y su voz en el oído.

Timidamente, se acerco poco a poco al cuello femenino y con sus labios le acaricio el cuello con delicadeza y cuidado. La ojiperla sólo atino a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto y su corazón empezo a latir con fuerza.

El estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir su aliento en su rostro y por lo tanto se olvido por completo de su alrededor y no hacia nada más que disfrutar del contacto con el rubio y ella, iba a suspirar, pero el coloco sus labios en los suyos callándola. Sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba pero no le importo y decidió seguir con más intensidad el beso apasionado y hambriento que él le daba. Pero por la necesidad de aire, se separaron, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

Hinata: Naruto…empiezo a sentir que…dijo tomando aire, pero el no le dejo seguir y volvieron a besarse con la misma hambre que antes.

El la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, pronto el rubio de los labios de Hinata, paso a besar con fervor su cuello, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que estaba hambriento de ella y todo su ser.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ahmm…creo que mejor le dejo ahí ne?...Inner: si tu le dejas ahí todos los que te siguen te mataran y yo te matare peor en la noche ¬¬*..yo: WTF! Neee gracias, mejor le sigo verdad?...Inner: Claro por andar de floja…yo: okas u_u pero me da penita…Inner: quitatela y continua! ¬¬*…yo: esta bien -/-**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Entonces se dejaron llevar y hacer, ella no sabía del porque estaba haciendo eso, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se iba a arrepentir por toda su vida, entonces por lo inexperta en este campo, ella temerosamente y más por instinto o porque supiera, metio lentamente sus finas manos por la camisa de Naruto, que por cierto ya estaba en algún lugar su saco y sus guantes; pero dejo eso de lado y comenzó a tocar los músculos de su pecho y le quito el cinturón de su pantalón. Para ella era demasiado nunca en su más remota imaginación se hubiera imaginado en una situación asi con un hombre, pero sabía que la pena sobraba asi que decidió continuar y agarro la cara del rubio y lo beso con delicadeza.

Naruto después volvió a besar su cuello, se estaba volviendo aún más adicto a esa zona que a los labios de Hinata y ella solo atinaba a suspirar, pero de pronto como si las dos mentes se conectaran, ella se puso de espaldas y el pudo notar claramente el cierre del vestido dorado que llevaba, entonces con inseguridad comenzo a bajar aquel bendito cierre y comenzo a vislumbrar la piel de la peliazul, blanca como la nieve penso. Ella aún asi lo ayudaba con su cometido porque sabía que aquello era difícil de quitar, pero de pronto sintio una sensación diferente ya que el ojiazul comenzo a dejarle besos sobre la piel que revelaba; pero ella solo se dejaba hacer.

De pronto no sabía como, pero volvieron a capturase uno a otro los labios, mientras no sabía como ni el porque pero ella, ya no estaba con aquel molesto vestido, estaba solo con ropa interior (n.a: la verdad ni se como sea la de antes ._,) y el sin camisa. El calor estaba creciendo más en el ambiente y ella más segura le quito el pantalón, dejandolo desnudo ante su sorpresa, pero aún asi no debía sentir vergüenza.

Hinata por instinto, lo beso y este iba aumentando en calor y pasión; sus respiraciones se estremecieron en el interior de la boca del otro, mientras sus lenguas se batían en un baile tan viejo como el tiempo. Al momento de que de nuevo, los brazos de la ojiperla se enredaron alrededor de el para tenerlo más cerca, las caderas de Naruto se pegaron contra las de ellas y el no pudo evitar gruñir dentro de su boca y miro profundamente los ojos de la Hyuuga…se combinaron el gris casi opalino y el azul celeste.

Naruto no podía quedarse atrás y comenzo a desnudarla con manos tiernas y gentiles, que apenas podían sentir su toque y respetuosamente acaricio cada nuevo trozo de piel mientras la iba dejando al descubierto. Era como ser seducida por mariposas, sus suaves y halagadoras caricias jugando sobre su piel como alas sedosas. Entonces ya no podía ser gentil con ella, era una experiencia nueva para ambos pero querían ser salvajes, los dos lo podían ver en sus ojos, algo que no podía identificar o describir.

Entonces casi por instinto vio sus pechos (N.a. ok ahora si ya estoy rojita como un tomate o/o) y casi por instinto como toda la noche, el se acerco lentamente, muy lentamente hacia ellos y movio su boca para presionar un beso contra su pezón. La atrajo hacia el y enterro su cara contra la suavidad de sus pechos e inhalo profundamente; ella estaba terriblemente roja, por la vergüenza pero aún asi ella quería que continuara y que no se detuviera entonces lo insito a más cuando guío la mano de este para que apretara sus pechos con su mano y entonces el capto y se movió para sorber un protuberante pezón en su boca. Se alimento de ella con un hambre oscura e interminable y al momento de alejarse solto un gemido en sus labios. Entonces se desplazo hasta el otro pezón y le dispenso la misma atención.

Sin saber como sus manos y boca estaban en todas partes, era como hacer el amor con un huracán. Las manos de ella le recorrieron libre y desesperadamente, jugueteando con sus tensos músculos, demorándose cuando gruñía o suspira por una caricia en particular, porque quería demostrarle que ella también podía hacer algo así para que el viera como se sentía ahora ella.

De pronto y sin saber como, sus dos partes íntimas rozaron y fue una experiencia verdaderamente agradable que hicieron infinidad de veces. Mientras tanto una pequeña capa de sudor los cubría a los dos…queriendo más, entonces Hinata se dio cuenta que por dentro sentía fuego y quería que la apagaran, más en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Naruto también se sentía así, nunca llego a imaginar que este placer era posible tenerlo por estar con una mujer, claro que había oído de esto, pero era nuevo, nunca le había pasado por experiencia propia, pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Naruto: Hinata…¿quiéres continuar con lo que sigue?...dijo mirándola fijamente.

Hinata: Naru…Naruto…no se lo que sigue, pero quiero continuar, quiero estar contigo…le dijo suspirando.

Naruto: No te arrepentirás por lo que vaya a pasar…

Hinata: No si estoy contigo…Entonces como prueba de eso, lo agarro de la mano y unieron sus dedos…

Para Naruto, era hermoso saber que ella quería estar con el, entonces…se enrrollo en ella con las piernas y su miembro en la entrada de ella…

Naruto: Falta algo por hacer, así que me dices si te duele…

Hinata: ¿doler?...fue tarde porque de pronto sintio una intromisión en su cuerpo, algo doloroso…Naruto…me duele…

Naruto: Aguanta por favor…y fue ahí cuando rompío aquella parte que le decía que era virgen y que ya no lo era por el, el Himen (N.a. recuerden que el es médico)…para Hinata fue un dolor horrible…

Hinata: Ahh…Ahhhhhhhh!...y comenzaron a salir varias lagrimas por sus bellos ojos… a lo cual Naruto solo atino a besarla con cariño y dulzura y limpiar sus lagrimas con cariño.

Paso poco tiempo en lo que Hinata se acostumbro a esa intromisión y como si estuvieran conectados, ella lo miro a los ojos y el supo que debía continuar…para Hinata era algo tan nuevo…

Pero algo sintio, una exquisita sensación junto con Naruto y los dos gimieron. Pronto el rubio comenzo a moverse dentro de ella y gimieron. Él empujó dentro y fuera de ella, de alguna forma alcanzando más profundo y más profundo en su interior con cada golpe. Pronto ambos estuvieron sudorosos por sus esfuerzos y ahogan sus gritos con sus bocas, gimiendo y jadeando y retorciendose en la alfombra… solo la chimenea y la noche eran testigos de aquella unión.

Entonces los dos sintieron una oleada de placer, algo único e indescriptible…de pronto el llego a su limite y se derramo en ella, mientras que ella llego después…y soltaron un largo suspiro.

Entonces Naruto cayo en ella, mientras que esta le daba la bienvenida en su pecho, aferrándose los dos juntos mientras su corazón latía intensamente, hasta que Hinata le dijo lo que quería decir en toda la noche, solo que siempre era interrumpida por el rubio.

Hinata: Te amo Naruto… le dijo

Naruto: Te amo Hinata… le contesto…

Y se dieron un beso dulce y cariñoso, tanto asi que no se dieron cuenta cuando cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, arrullándose en los brazos del uno y otro.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Waaaa! Estoy roja a mas poder o_o mi primer Lemon, espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy que hecho humo –/-**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues dejen un rewiew si…para saber si les gusto, en el próximo capitulo también habra lemon, pero con una sorpresita jojo ya saben como soy yo…**

**Jeje quién lo hubiera dicho encontrarse con Sasuke…**

**Y disculpen mi demora pero no tenia Inter…y apenas se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerlo en la compu de escritorio y subirlo en la laptop que si tiene Internet y que mi hermana no me presta…soy genial xD so que e_e**

**Ah por cierto, si faltan acentos y demás, pues trate de que fuera con la nueva gramática y ortografía de la Real Academia Española jeje.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW! Y si no es mucha petición, una idea para el prox. capitulo, bueno ya lo tengo todo, pero sería grandioso que me ayudaran en una escena hermosísima…como lo es UNA BODA! Wiii! Por fin se me hizo n_n**

**Algunas canciones para la escena de lemon si las quieren oír. **

**Hoy la pasión.- Estela Díaz o la de Heard- Ting Jian de ISWAK Escena Lemon**

**Ai no uta- Mai Fukui- Escena de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata o también la de Regret- Fahrenheit de Jiro Wang**

**También podría ser la canción de Melodía desencadenada ah y la que más me inspiro en todo es la de PROUD de DBSK es mejor recomendable con el Lemon jeje…**

**Ahora si Sayonara!**


End file.
